UNKNOWN
by Black March 31
Summary: Naruto seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan fisik yang dapat disetarakan dengan kekuatan fisik seorang 'bael' sekaligus merupakan seorang ninja dan anak angkat dari Yasaka pemimpin Youkai diKyoto [Warning: Typo / Lime (maybe) / Harem / Godlike]
1. Chapter 1

**U.N.K.N.O.W.N**

DISCLAIMER

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumie]

RATE

T to M

GENRE

Friendship - Romance - Fantasy - Adventure

• • • •

Kuoh Gakuen sekolah elite yang berada dikota Tokyo diprefektur Shinjuku, merupakan sekolah yang awalnya adalah akademi perempuan namun dalam beberapa tahun terakhir diubah menjadi sekolah umum, dimana murid lelaki pun dapat menuntut ilmu ditempat itu. Dikarenakan hal itu perbandingan antara murid lelaki dan perempuan 7:3 dari keseluruhan murid Kuoh Gakuen.

Dikatakan sebagai sekolah elite bukanlah hanya sebagai isapan jempol belaka, Kuoh Gakuen memiliki struktur bangunan yang kokoh dengan gaya khas eropa abad pertengahan, merupakan satu-satunya sekolah menengah atas dijepang yang memiliki desain bangunan eropa. Selain itu Kuoh Gakuen juga sudah melahirkan siswa-siswi yang sangat berbakat diberbagai bidang bahkan sangat diunggulkan dan setara dengan para mahasiswa perguruan tinggi Tokyo.

Suara riuh terdengar dari para siswa-siswi saat dua orang gadis memasuki area Kuoh Gakuen, seorang gadis berambut merah dikenal bernama Rias Gremory putri dari pemilik Kuoh Gakuen sekaligus salah satu dari great duo onee-sama, memiliki surai merah sewarna darah dan ukuran payudara yang mungkin bisa dikatakan over-size.

Selain itu disampingnya ada seorang gadis yang dikenal bernama Himejima Akeno merupakan sahabat dari Rias Gremory sekaligus salah satu dari great duo onee-sama, memiliki surai raven dengan gaya rambut pony tail dan ukuran payudara yang mungkin bisa dikatakan over-size, tak lupa juga Akeno dikatakan sebagai gadis kuil karena sering merawat sebuah kuil tua yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Rias Onee-sama cantik sekali"

"Akeno Onee-sama juga tak kalah cantik"

"Hei lihat itu disana"

"Itu Sona-Kaichou dan Tsubaki-Fukutaichou"

Disisi yang berlawanan arah dari Rias dan Akeno berjalan dua orang gadis berkacamata dengan surai berwarna hitam. Mereka adalah Sona Shitori dan Tsubaki Shinra merupakan Ketua OSIS dan Wakil Ketua OSIS diKuoh Gakuen.

Sona Shittori gadis bersurai hitam pendek dan mengenakan kacamata, memiliki ukuran payudara yang lumayan untuk gadis seusianya, menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS yang cukup tegas.

Tsubaki Shinra gadis bersurai hitam panjang dan mengenakan kacamata, memiliki ukuran payudara standart cocok untuk gadis seusianya, menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

Keempat gadis itu merupakan orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh diKuoh Gakuen dan sangat didambakan oleh setiap lelaki mungkin.

Lain daripada keempat siswi itu ada beberapa murid yang juga cukup terkenal dengan sikap dan sifat mereka serta penampilan mereka.

Koneko Toujo seorang siswi tahun pertama yang sangat dikenal sebagai maskot dari Kuoh Gakuen karena penampilannya yang cukup unik, surai peraknya serta raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi namun juga imut, sangat menyukai makanan manis seperti snack, cake, coklat.

Yuuto Kiba seorang siswa tahun kedua memiliki surai blonde dan dikenal sebagai ksatria berkuda putih dari Kuoh Gakuen, penampilannya itu yang membuat hampir seluruh murid perempuan jadi tergila-gila padanya, sifatnya yang murah senyum selalu membuat beberapa murid perempuan yang berhadapan dengannya merona seketika.

Issei Hyoudo seorang siswa yang sangat dikenal diseluruh Kuoh Gakuen karena sifat mesum yang terbilang cukup over, merupakan ketua dari Trio Pervert of Kuoh Gakuen, memiliki surai coklat dan senyuman mesum tingkat akut. Membuatnya sangat diwaspadai oleh para murid perempuan diseluruh Kuoh Gakuen, kegiatan sehari-harinya disekolah kalau ada waktu luang digunakan untuk mengintip para murid perempuan yang sedang mengganti pakaian.

"Jauhi trio pervert itu nanti kalian hamil" teriak beberapa siswi saat melihat Issei cs memasuki area Kuoh Gakuen.

KRIIINGGG KRIIINGGG

Suara bunyi dering bel sekolah yang menandakan kalau sudah waktunya jam pelajaran dimulai membuat para murid memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

Nampak seorang guru memasuki salah satu kelas bertuliskan 'Class 3-A' diluar kelas sudah berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai blonde memiliki raut wajah yang cukup tampan disertai tiga pasang guratan tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap sang guru

"Selamat pagi sensei" balas para murid

"Hari ini kelas kita bertambah seorang murid baru pindahan dari Kyoto, Sakamaki-san silakan masuk" panggil sang guru pada pemuda bersurai blonde yang sedari tadi berdiri diluar kelas. Merasa dipanggil pemuda bersurai blonde itu pun langsung masuk dalam kelas dan berdiri didepan kelas menghadap para murid lain, "Silakan anda memperkenalkan diri anda Sakamaki-san" ucap sang guru itu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sakamaki Naruto, kalian bisa memamnggil saya 'Naruto', saya merupakan siswa pindahan dari Kyoto" Naruto tersenyum setelah memperkenal diri membuat hampir semua murid perempuan langsung berteriak histeris kagum akan ketampanan pemuda didepan mereka.

"Kyaa Naruto-kun apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Kyaa Naruto-kun jadi pacarku mau?"

"Kyaa Naruto-kun berapa nomor handphonemu?"

"Kyaa Naruto-kun apa alamat emailmu?"

Ditengah teriakan para siswi dikelas itu ada juga dua orang siswi yang tidak terpengaruh secara langsung dengan penampilan siswa baru didepan kelas mereka. Yah dua siswi itu adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima yang merupakan Great Duo Onee-sama, mereka berdua hanya memberi senyuman tipis sambil menatap siswa baru itu.

"Untuk perkenalan lebih lanjut dengan Sakamaki bisa kalian lakukan dijam istirahat" ucap sang guru menghentikan pertanyaan para siswi yang sudah terpesona pada Naruto. "Sakamaki-san anda bisa duduk dikursi paling sudut belakang sana" lanjut sang guru sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi disudut paling belakang samping kanan.

Setelah duduk ditempat yang sudah ditunjuk oleh sang guru kelas, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan alat tulis-menulisnya dan mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan guru kelasnya.

KRINGG KRINGG

Waktu terus berputar sampai tanpa terasa sudah jam istirahat yang ditandai dengan bunyi bel istirahat yang menggema diseluruh sekolah, dan langsung membuat para murid berhamburan keluar kelas saat guru mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan kelas mereka. Namun tidak semua murid dikelas 3-A ikut berhamburan keluar, beberapa murid perempuan sudah berkerumun didepan meja Naruto menanyakan apa pun yang ingin mereka ketahui dari pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"Oh makasih alamat emailnya Naruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun ayo ikut aku ke kantin"

"Naruto-kun ikut aku saja keliling sekolah ini"

"Nanti kita saling emailnya Naruto-kun"

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya para gadis yang mengerumuni Naruto perlahan mulai keluar kelas menuju kantin sekolah, meninggalkan Naruto yang menolak ajakan mereka dengan alasan masih ada tugas pelajaran yang harus dipelajari. Namun sebenarnya hanya sebuah alasan untuk menghindari siksaan mentalnya saat melihat dada para gadis yang mengerumuni dan menghimpit dia, bagaimana pun dia masih seorang lelaki normal yang mungkin saja bisa melakukan itu.

Melihat kondisi kelas yang nampak sudah sepi membuat Rias dan Akeno yang sedari tadi diam, datang mendekat ke tempat Naruto dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Hai perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory" Rias memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Naruto "Dan aku Akeno Himejima salam kenal" tambah Akeno memperkenalkan diri dan langsung menjabat tangan Naruto setelah Rias melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan Naruto.

"Yah kalian sudah mengetahui namaku kan Rias-chan, Akeno-chan" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membuat dua gadis yang berada didepannya sedikit merona karena dipanggil dengan suffix-chan.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar kelas Naruto-kun" tanya Rias tanpa sadar memanggil Naruto dengan suffix-kun 'ara ara sepertinya buchou tertarik dengan Naruto-kun' batin Akeno mendengar apa yang ditanyakan sahabatnya "Iya kenapa kau tidak ke kantin mungkin Naruto-kun membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan" Akeno menimpali apa yang ditanyakan Rias sahabatnya.

"Untuk apa ke kantin aku bawa bekal sendiri" ucap Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan bekal yang telah dibawanya dari apartementnya. Setelah menaruh bungkusan bekalnya diatas meja dia membuka bungkusan bekalnya serta penutup atas kotak bekalnya. Dan nampaklah isi dari kotak makanan Naruto yang berisi satu set bento tertata rapi, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan merasa sangat lapar tergoda untuk memakan bento itu. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat bento yang dibawa Naruto menjadi terkesima, "Ehmm Naruto-kun bisakah aku mencicipinya?" tanya Rias dengan sedikit malu-malu namun jujur dia memang tergoda melihat bekal makan siang yang dimiliki Naruto, "Etto apa aku bisa mencicipinya juga Naruto-kun" Akeno juga ikut meminta izin karena jelas bekal Naruto itu menggoda dua gadis didepannya.

"Silakan saja, kita bagi bertiga yah" balas Naruto kemudian mereka bertiga pun memakan bento itu dengan lahap, tak lupa dengan Rias dan Akeno yang selalu berucap 'oishi' setiap kali mencoba variant bento Naruto. "Naruto-kun apakah kau yang membuat bento ini?" tanya Rias sambil melahap tempura "Uhmm bisa dibilang begitu" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memakan sayuran "Telur gulungnya enak Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno yang sedang melahap telur gulung.

Tak berselang lama bel pertanda waktu istirahat pun sudah berbunyi tepat setelah tiga siswa dengan warna surai yang berbeda selesai makan. Disaat Naruto merapikan kotak bekalnya tanpa sadar para murid lain sudah masuk dalam kelas, murid-murid lain yang melihat duo great onee-sama Kuoh Gakuen sedang duduk dan berbincang akrab dengan Naruto sang murid baru itu, langsung berteriak heboh.

"Kyaa Naruto-kun jadi seperti pangeran harem"

"Kyaa aku mau jadi harem Naruto-kun"

Teriakan para teman-teman barunya itu membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrop 'hah ada-ada saja kalian' batin Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Pelajaran kembali berlanjut saat semua murid sudah duduk ditempat masing-masing, seorang guru lelaki memakai kacamata berlensa kotak mengajar seperti biasanya. Naruto beserta murid lain nampak fokus dengan pelajaran yang diajar oleh guru itu.

Seiring waktu berlalu tanpa terasa sudah lebih dari tiga bulan Naruto menjadi salah satu murid diKuoh Gakuen, dia mulai menyesuaikan diri dan kini sudah mendapat julukan baru yang cukup membuatnya terkenal 'The Perfect Prince' karena bukan hanya tampan namun Naruto juga adalah seorang siswa yang dalam waktu dua bulan sudah menduduki posisi sebagai murid terpintar diKuoh Gakuen, menggantikan posisi Sona Shitori.

Penampilan khasnya sehari-hari datang sebagai seorang murid memang sedikit kurang sopan tapi tetap saja semua itu tertutupi dengan prestasinya. Memang untuk penampilan Naruto beberapa guru ingin menegurnya, bagaimana tidak kalau dia datang kesekolah dengan blazer yang terbuka, sebuah headphone yang menjadi ciri khasnya bertengger indah dikepalanya tak lupa kacamata lensa kotak persegi yang dikenakannya. Hal yang dianggap kurang sopan oleh beberapa guru akan tetapi dianggap keren bagi sebagian murid lebih khusus para siswi yang memandang Naruto layaknya seorang DJ diclub malam.

- Taman -

Disebuah taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kota nampak sepasang remaja sedang memadu kasih, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat salah satu murid diKuoh Gakuen sedang berkencan dengan Yuma Amano salah seorang gadis yang belum berapa lama menjadi murid diKuoh Gakuen.

**Issei P.O.V**

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, kini aku bersama Yuuma sedang berada disebuah taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari kota, kusadari langit perlahan semakin gelap pertanda waktunya sudah malam sejauh yang kulihat sepertinya taman ini cukup sepi dan hanya ada aku dan Yuuma-chan saja. Karena suasana sepi ini membuatku tanpa sadar mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor bahkan berfantasi dengan tubuh Yuuma-chan, mungkin seharusnya aku lebih banyak membaca buku yang mengajarkan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih mesum. Kini dapat kulihat Yuuma-chan sudah berada jauh dariku, berdiri didepan kolam air mancur kecil ditengah taman.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan yah"

Itulah yang dikatakannya sambil tersenyum lembut dan membuat wajahku sedikit memerah melihat senyumannya itu.

"Hei ise-kun"

"Ya ada apa Yuuma-chan"

"Etto aku ingin melakukan sesuatu agar kencan pertama kita ini menjadi lebih berkesan untuk selalu diingat"

'Oh yes ini dia yang aku tunggu-tunggu! Gaya apa yang cocok untuk kupakai pertama kali yah? Apa aku harus menyuruh Yuuma-chan nungging dipohon dan aku membobolnya dari belakang' pikirku yang kini sudah memfantasikan untuk pertama kalinya bagiku akan bercinta, dan itu akan kulakukan ditaman, rasanya ini seperti film hentai yang ku tonton beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Um, memangnya apa yang ingin kamu lakukan Yuuma-chan?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah yang kubuat seserius mungkin.

Yuuma-chan masih tersenyum padaku sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara.

"Maukah kamu mati Ise-kun?"

'Uhhmm, apa?'

"Uhmm? Apa...? Maaf bisakah kamu ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku"

Pasti aku salah dengar. Pasti begitu, jadi aku menanyakan sekali lagi tetapi-

"Maukah kamu mati Ise-kun?"

Kali ini dia mengatakannya lagi namun dengan nada yang berbeda layaknya seorang psikopat. Aku masih berdiri menatapnya sambil menahan tawa dan ingin mengatakan "Apa kau bercanda Yuuma-chan" namun-

PLASHH

Kini dapat kulihat sepasang sayap hitam muncul dipunggungnya dan beberapa saat kemudian dapat kulihat penampilannya sudah berbeda dari penampilannya sebelumnya. Dia kini sudah mengenakan pakaian yang cukup minim dan nampak hanya menutupi bagian sesntif tubuhnya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kau tahu Issei? Waktu singkat bersamamu jujur sangatlah menyenangkan. Seperti berakting film berpacaran dengan anak kecil"

Suara Yuuma-chan sangat dingin, suaranya kini lebih mirip seperti orang dewasa. Mulutnya kini bukan lagi menampak senyuman melainkan sebuah seringgaian tipis.

Bzzzzttttt

Tiba-tiba dapat kudengar sebuah suara lain yang lebih berat dari suara desingan game system. Benda itu mengeluarkan suara desingan yang cukup nyaring dan benda itu sudah berada tepat ditangan kanannya. Benda itu berbentuk seperti tombak dan bercahaya? Memang itu sebuah tombak.

Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut dapat kurasakan, sesuatu telah menembus perutku dan memaksakan nafasku untuk berhenti. Kumenatap Yuuma-chan seakan tidak percaya kalau dia yang sudah melemparkan benda itu sampai menancap tepat diperutku. Perlahan kumencoba mencabut tombak yang sudah menancap diperutku, tetapi tombak itu sudah hancur menjadi kepingan cahaya dan perlahan hilang. Dan kini yang dapat kulihat hanyalah sebuah lubang yang cukup besar diperutku dan darah yang cukup banyak keluar dari perutku. Kepalaku perlahan mulai terasa pusing, penglihatanku pun semakin kabur. Ketika kusadari saat itu juga aku sudah terkulai lemas ditanah, dapat kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku, kusadari suara itu adalah suara milik Yuuma-chan kekasihku.

"Maafkan aku Issei, kamu adalah ancaman bagi kaum kami jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini. Kalau kamu marah kamu dendam, dendamlah pada Tuhan yang sudah menanamkan [Sacred Gear] dalam tubuhmu itu"

"...[Sacred]... apa?"

Perlahan dapat kudengar suara langkah kakinya mulai menjauh dariku 'Apakah seperti ini akhir dari hidupku' batinku terasa sangat sakit dibunuh oleh orang yang kucintai.

Tap Tap

Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang dapat kulihat walau tidak jelas seorang pemuda bersurai kuning muncul didepanku.

**Normal P.O.V**

'Sepertinya aku terlambat' pikir Naruto kemudian mengecek kondisi pemuda bersurai coklat yang merupakan adik kelasnya. "Hah Issei kenapa nasibmu bisa sesial ini" gumam Naruto sedikit sedih melihat adik kelasnya sudah tak bernyawa. Naruto memang sebulan yang lalu cukup dekat dengan Issei karena sekalipun Naruto terlihat seperti pemuda yang sopan, namun dia juga memiliki sisi mesum yang disembunyikannya.

Perlahan tangan kanan Naruto mulai bercahaya putih, kemudian Naruto mulai menjamah perut Issei yang terluka dan beberapa saat kemudian lubang besar yang berada diperut Issei mulai menutup, dan akhirnya kembali seperti semula seakan tak ada luka sedikit pun.

"Sepertinya sudah tak apa-apa mungkin sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan muncul lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian tercipta sebuah portal persegi layaknya sebuah pintu dan memiliki warna biru dengan simbol kepala naga.

Tepat setelah Naruto mulai masuk dalam portal didepannya, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dibelakangnya dan perlahan menampakan dua orang gadis yang masih mengenakan pakaian seragam Kuoh Gakuen. Yah mereka adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima.

Mata kedua gadis itu nampak membulat sedikit terkejut dengan pemuda bersurai kuning yang sudah memasuki portal biru itu. "Siapa dia itu?" tanya Rias entah pada siapa, Akeno pun nampak penasaran dengan pemuda misterius yang baru saja pergi memasuki portal biru itu. 'Mungkinkah Naruto-kun' batin Rias yang sedikit berasumsi bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang disukainya, sekaligus sahabat barunya selain Akeno.

Kedua gadis itu segera mendekati pemuda bersurai coklat yang kini terkulai tak sadarkan diri. "Akeno apa kau menyadari tentang pemuda yang tadi?" "Apa menurutmu itu Naruto-kun buchou?" Rias mengangguk walaupun masih sedikit ragu dengan apa yang diasumsikannya, karena Naruto yang dia kenal hanyalah seorang manusia biasa terlebih lagi dia tak merasakan aura kekuatan sihir maupun sacred gear dalam tubuh Naruto. "Sepertinya kita harus menyelidiki siapa pemuda blonde itu buchou" ucap Akeno dan dibalas anggukan oleh Rias, "Dan buchou jika memang benar itu adalah Naruto-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Akeno sedikit tersenyum tipis "Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti" balas Rias "Sekarang ayo kita antarkan Issei ke rumahnya" lanjut Rias. Kemudian dua gadis itu bersama pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir merah setelah selesai melakukan ritual reinkarnasi Issei menjadi iblis.

- With Naruto -

"Sepertinya aku bakal distalkeriin nanti hahaha tapi tak apalah distalkeriin oleh adik dari temanku serta anak dari seorang pemimpin malaikat jatuh" gumam Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa sambil menikmati sebotol sake miliknya dan duduk berbaring santai didekat sungai yang memiliki hamparan rumput hijau.

Keesokan harinya~

Digerbang masuk Kuoh Gakuen nampak sebuah motor Harley Davidson memasuki area sekolah itu dan berhenti dilahan parkir sekolah. Nampak pengemudinya melepaskan helm, dan terlihat jelas surai kuning secerah matahari melambai tertiup angin.

"Ohayou minnasan" ucap Naruto pada semua orang disekitarnya entah itu anak kelas lain atau adik kelasnya, semua orang yang melihatnya ada yang membalas ucapan selamat paginya ada pula yang cuma membalas dengan senyuman.

Itulah Sakamaki Naruto yang kini sudah menjadi pangeran sekolah bahkan kepopulerannya sudah berada diatas Yuuto Kiba, yang awalnya adalah murid paling tampan sebelum kehadiran Naruto diKuoh Gakuen. Lepas dari itu semua nampak tiga orang yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto sedikit menggerutu kesal. "Huh Naruto-senpai itu memang tampan membuatku semakin iri saja terkutuklah kalian para orang tampan" gerutu trio pervert yang juga cukup terkenal dengan mesum tingkat akut mereka dan cukup dijauhi para gadis se-Kuoh Gakuen. Namun sekalipun begitu, trio pervert itu juga nampak kagum dengan senpai mereka itu yang selalu mau berteman dengan mereka, walau se-antero sekolah sudah mencap mereka sebagai 'makhluk yang harus dihindari'.

KRINGG KRINGG

Bel pertanda jam aktivitas belajar-mengajar pun sudah berbunyi membuat semua murid memasuki kelas mereka, dan mempersiapkan peralatan tulis menulis mereka sembari menunggu guru mereka datang.

Dikelas 3-A. Naruto sudah siap dengan peralatan belajarnya, namun didepannya kini sudah ada dua orang gadis yang memiliki kepopuleran yang tinggi diKuoh Gakuen. "Hai ada apa dengan kalian Rias-chan, Akeno-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyengir. "Umm Naruto-kun maukah kamu ikut dengan kami ke klubku sebentar saat jam istirahat?" tanya Rias sambil tersenyum bersama Akeno. "Yah nanti aku akan ke klubmu mungkin makan siang bersama kalian" balas Naruto santai. Dan setelah itu masuklah seorang guru lelaki dalam kelas mereka dan pelajaran pertama hari itu pun langsung dimulai.

[Time Skip]

- Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib -

Nampak diruangan klub itu sudah ada beberapa orang seperti, Issei - Kiba - Koneko - Akeno - dan Rias. Mereka baru saja menjelaskan tentang status kehidupan Issei sebagai iblis baru yang kini berada dalam naungan keluarga bangsawan iblis Gremory. Walau pada awalnya masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan itu, namun pada akhirnya pemuda bersurai coklat itu menerima dirinya dan statusnya yang kini bukan lagi seorang manusia melainkan iblis. Tiba-tiba ditengah perbincangan para penghuni ruangan itu, terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kiba buka kan pintunya" ucap Rias menyuruh salah satu pionnya untuk membuka kan pintu itu. Dan tepat setelah Kiba membuka pintu ruangan itu nampak seorang pemuda yang sudah cukup mereka kenali. Yah pemuda itu adalah Sakamaki Naruto sang pangeran Kuoh Gakuen.

"Eh ada sudah banyak orang ternyata" ucap Naruto sedikit berbasa-basi. Disisi lain nampak Rias dan Akeno tersenyum menatap teman sekelas mereka. "Naruto-kun kenapa kau lama sekali heh?" tanya Rias sambil tersenyum dan Akeno kini sedang menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk teman sekelasnya.

"Hehe tadi waktu mau kemari aku bertemu dengan seekor kucing hitam, karena takut kena sial aku terpaksa memutar balik mencari jalan lain. Dan tak kusangka aku malah bertemu seorang nenek tua yang ingin menyeberang jalan, karena aku seorang anak yang baik aku langsung membantu nenek itu. Setelah itu aku pun kembali meneruskan perjalananku namun tak kusangka lagi aku tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan" jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar dan membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu sweatdrop seketika.

'Memangnya sejauh mana sih kau berjalan sampai bertemu nenek segala senpai' batin Issei

'Sejak kapan ada jalan bernama kehidupan' batin Kiba

'Hum apa benar ada kucing hitam disekolah sepertinya aku harus mencarinya' batin Koneko

'Alasan macam apa itu Naruto-kun' batin Akeno dan Rias bersamaan

"Alasanmu itu terlalu aneh Naruto-kun" ucap Rias yang kini sudah tersadar dari sweatdropnya dan sedikit melemparkan 'glare' nya ke arah Naruto. "Naruto-kun bisakah kau jelaskan siapakah kau sebenarnya Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias dengan nada yang terlihat serius.

"Etto Rias-chan a-apa maksudmu, aku ini Naruto, Sakamaki Naruto teman sekelasmu masa kau tak mengenaliku heh" balas Naruto sedikit menyengir ke arah Rias.

Wushhh~

Tanpa diduga oleh anggota klub yang lain Rias dan Akeno langsung melemparkan serangan sihir ke arah pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Sambaran petir Akeno dan balok sihir hitam kemerahan langsung saja meluncur ke arah Naruto. Namun dengan refleks yang nampak sudah terlatih dan berpengalaman. Naruto langsung bersalto keatas dan kedua kakinya bertempel dilangit-langit ruangan klub itu, dalam posisi berdiri terbalik Naruto tersenyum menatap Rias dan Akeno yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Sementara itu Issei - Kiba - Koneko terlihat cukup terkejut dengan gerakan Naruto, walaupun Kiba tahu senpainya itu pandai dalam bermain pedang namun dia tak tahu kalau keahlian senpainya bisa sampai seperti itu. Issei hanya menatap kagum dengan mata berbinar melihat aksi Naruto berdiri terbalik layaknya seorang ninja. Sedangkan gadis bersurai putih 'Koneko' sudah seperti biasanya dan meneruskan kegiatannya memakan snack.

"Ara ara bisakah kau menjelaskan siapakah dirimu Naruto-kun" tanya Akeno yang tangannya kini masih diselimuti petir berwarna kuning. Dan Rias nampak tersenyum tipis karena sudah berhasil memaksa pemuda bersurai kuning itu menunjukkan sedikit keahliannya.

"Yare Yare kalian berdua mau membunuhku heh? Tega amat sih" Naruto memasang wajah cemberutnya dan kini sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Rias dan Akeno. "Kami tahu itu takkan membunuhmu NA-RU-TO-KUN" balas Rias sambil menekankan setiap penggalan huruf pada nama Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto langsung mendengus memasang wajahnya yang sedikit kesal, dan menggembungkan pipinya membuat dua gadis yang menyerangnya sedikit terkikik geli dengan ekspresi Naruto.

Naruto sudah duduk disalah satu sofa kemudian menyeruput secangkir teh yang dibuatkan Akeno teman sekelasnya. "Hn seperti yang sudah kalian tahu namaku Sakamaki Naruto, aku berasal dari sebuah sekolah khusus yang berada di Kyoto" menghela nafas sejenak "Aku terbilang anak yang cukup aneh dan ditakuti disana karena kemampuan fisikku berada diluar akal sehat manusia. Karena hal itu aku memutuskan untuk pindah kota karena menurutku mungkin dengan pindah kota takkan ada yang mengenaliku dan mengetahui siapa aku. Namun tak kusangka ternyata dikota ini aku malah bertemu dengan beberapa 'makhluk' jenis lain, awalnya memang aku cukup terkejut sih namun aku beranggapan kalau disini mungkin taka bedanya dengan Kyoto tempat asalku.

Beberapa bulan disini aku menyadari kalau disini juga ada sedikit hawa permusuhan antara dua jenis ras. Da-tenshi dan Akuma, para Da-tenshi sepertinya mengincar para pemegang sacred gear yang mereka anggap membahayakan diri mereka. Seperti dua hari yang lalu aku melihat seorang Da-tenshi menyerang seorang pemuda mesum dan bodoh yang mati tertusuk tombak cahaya. Walaupun aku terlambat namun aku masih sempat menyembuhkan pemuda mesum itu karena pemuda itu adalah adik kelasku. Dan mengenai kemampuanku itu hanya kemampuanku sebagai seorang ninja saja karena aku dari keluarga ninja, yah meskipun hanya aku satu-satunya ninja yang tersisa pada zaman ini karena suatu pertempuran antara pasukan ninja dan youkai membuat ayah dan ibuku juga yang seorang ninja tewas dalam pertempuran itu.

Karena menurut kurou-youkai, kami para ninja adalah eksistensi yang harus lenyap dari muka bumi karena kami dan kekuatan kami dapat mengancam eksistensi mereka. Namun aku berhasil selamat karena seekor youkai rubah berekor sembilan menyelamatkanku. Dia adalah anggota shirou-youkai yang menentang para kurou-youkai yang merupakan kumpulan youkai jahat yang ingin menguasai dunia. Selama tujuh belas tahun youkai rubah itu yang dikenal sebagai 'Yasaka no Kyuubi' itu merawatku dan menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri, setelah beberapa tahun tepat usiaku 13 tahun para kurou-youkai berhasil dikalahkan shirou-youkai dan aku juga ikut dalam pertempuran itu sebagai salah satu atau lebih tepatnya satu-satunya ninja dalam pasukan shirou-youkai"

Semua yang mendengarkan perkenalan dan alur kisah perjalanan hidup Naruto sampai berada di sekolah ini, menjadi sedih karena mereka tak menyangka kalau perjalanan hidup Naruto itu ternyata cukup berat.

"Uhmm Naruto-kun apakah kamu mempunyai sacred gear?" tanya Rias dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Naruto "Uhmm tidak punya" balas Naruto. "Etto waktu itu aku melihatmu masuk dalam sebuah portal dan menghilang apa kau punya kekuatan sihir Naruto?" tanya Rias lagi karena bagaimana pun dia masih penasaran, tak mungkin seorang manusia bisa menciptakan sebuah portal sihir kecuali manusia itu penyihir. "Hehe itu cuma sihir yang diajarkan pamanku" jawab Naruto sambil menyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidaklah gatal.

"Naruto-kun apakah kau mau menjadi anggota kebangsawananku?" tanya Rias atau lebih tepat sebuah ajakan untuk menarik Naruto menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. "Uhmm sepertinya tak ada bidak cocok untukku Rias-chan hehehe" balas Naruto sambil menyengir membuat semua yang berada diruangan itu sedikit bingung, masa iya tak ada satu pun bidak yang cocok untuk pemuda bersurai kuning itu. "Heh mana mungkin tak ada bidakku yang cocok untukmu Naruto-kun setidaknya bidak knigh mungkin cocok" ucap Rias tak percaya, "Kalau begitu silakan kau coba saja Rias-chan" balas Naruto kemudian langsung berbaring disofa.

Rias yang melihat Naruto berbaring seakan-akan menantangnya, langsung mendekati Naruto dan melakukan ritual reinkarnasi. Namun seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tak ada satu bidak pun yang bereaksi pada Naruto..

"Kau lihatkan tak ada satu bidak pun yang cocok untukku Rias-chan, sahabatmu si ketua OSIS itu juga sudah mencoba mereinkarnasiku menjadi bidaknya sebulan lalu namun tak ada satu bidak pun yang bereaksi padaku" jelas Naruto dan tentu saja membuat Rias sedikit terkejut ternyata rival sekaligus sahabatnya masa kecilnya sudah lebih dulu berniat dan mencoba mereinkarnasi lelaki yang disukainya ini. "Sona! Awas kau" desis Rias merasa ketinggalan selangkah dari rivalnya itu.

"Uhmm Naruto-kun kalau kau tak bisa menjadi bagian dari kebangsawananku maukah kau untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan kami?" tanya Rias lagi karena biar bagaimana pun dia tak ingin jauh dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Kurasa bisa Rias-chan, lagi pula aku senang bisa bersama dua wanita cantik macam kalian, seperti seorang harem saja hehe" balas Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu disudut ruangan nampak pemuda bersurai coklat pemilik salah satu dari tiga belas longinus, sedang pundung dan menangis penuh aura suram. "Huhuhu terkutuklah kalian para manusia tampan" rengek pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang dikenal bernama Issei seorang iblis muda yang belum lama direinkarnasi oleh heiress dari keluarga Gremory. Yang lain hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Issei. "Hei Issei relakan saja yah dua wanita cantik ini akan menjadi haremku hehe" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul pinggul Akeno dan Rias bersamaan. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Rias dan Akeno merona dan Issei malah semakin merengek karena dua target haremnya sudah diambil oleh senpai yang sangat dikaguminya.


	2. Chapter 2

**U.N.K.N.O.W.N**

Happy Reading

Ditengah perjalanan menuju sekolah nampak Issei dan Naruto terlihat berjalan bersama, tanpa terasa dua bulan sudah dilewati Issei dengan status barunya sebagai iblis. Issei mulai terbiasa dengan statusnya itu walaupun dirinya masih belum bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir, dan sering membuat kliennya merasa ragu dengan statusnya sebagai iblis yang muncul dengan sepeda bukan seperti iblis pada umumnya muncul lewat sebuah lingkaran sihir.

Naruto pun tak jauh beda dengan Issei dia kini sering membantu kelompok Rias membasmi para iblis liar dikota, dan hubungannya dengan Rias maupun Akeno nampak makin erat. Naruto pun sering melatih Kiba dalam bermain pedang dan juga melatih Koneko dalam penggunaan senjutsu yang awalnya sempat membuat Rias dan anggota peeragenya cukup kaget, ternyata Naruto juga menguasai senjutsu suatu teknik bela diri yang menyerap energi alam dan melepaskan dalam bentuk serangan fisik berdaya destruktif. Setelah ditelusuri akhirnya mereka tahu ternyata Naruto mendapatkan ilmu senjutsu dari pelatihan yang diajarkan oleh seorang youkai.

Tanpa sengaja diperjalanan menuju sekolah, dua orang pemuda itu menabrak seorang suster muda [coret dua orang pemuda ganti pemuda bersurai coklat] dan membuat suster muda itu langsung saja terjatuh. "Ittai" rintih suster muda itu sambil mengelus pinggulnya yang sedikit nyeri karena terjatuh membentur aspal. Issei yang menyadari dirinya menabrak gadis itu langsung saja berdiri dan membantu gadis itu, sementara Naruto hanya diam dan menonton saja.

"Ehh maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja" ucap Issei dan langsung membantu suster muda itu berdiri

"I-iya su-sudahlah a-aku ju-juga yang salah tak memperhatikan jalan" balas suster itu sedikit gugup dengan wajah yang merona

"Uhmm sepertinya kau orang baru yah disini aku belum pernah melihatmu?" tanya Issei

"Eh i-iya aku dikirim kesebuah gereja kecil yang aku kurang tahu alamatnya etto"

"Panggil saja aku Issei, Hyoudo Issei"

"Uhm namaku Asia Argento, dan Issei-san bisa memanggilku Asia saja"

"Hehe begini jadi terasa sedikit enakkan mari kuantarkan ke gereja yang kau tuju Asia-chan, tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan ini kakak kelasku namanya-"

"Kakak kelas yang mana Issei-san?" tanya Asia sedikit bingung karena ditempat itu tak ada orang lain selain dia dan Issei. Issei yang menyadari kebingungang Asia segera menoleh ke samping kanannya tempat Naruto namun- 'Sialan kau Naruto-senpai' batin Issei mengumpat karena sudah ditinggal oleh kakak kelasnya.

[Time Skip]

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai semua murid pun langsung merapikan dan menyimpan peralatan belajar mereka dalam tas mereka, dan langsung keluar kelas pulang menuju rumah mereka. Tapi ada beberapa murid yang masih berada disekolah seperti para anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

- Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib -

"Sialan kau Naruto-senpai!" umpat Issei yang masih tidak terima ditinggalin kakak kelasnya itu ditengah jalan, Issei melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Naruto namun dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto yang bergeser ke samping, alhasil bantal sofa itu mengenai wajah Kiba yang sedang duduk membaca buku.

"Hei apa kau tak sadar hah waktu 15 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi jadi sudah aku pergi, dasar kouhai no baka" balas Naruto dengan ekspresi santai kemudian langsung menjatuhkan badan disebuah. "Lagi pula aku hanya memberikan kau kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu, kalau aku ada disana sudah pasti gadis itu akan terpesona dengan ketampananku" lanjut Naruto dengan gaya yang bisa dibilang 'sok tampan' dan membuat Issei pundung seketika.

"Issei ada misi untukmu, sekarang kau pergi ke sebuah apartement. Disana sudah ada seorang klien menunggumu" ucap Rias yang sedari tadi seperti sedang mensortir surat-surat permintaan misi atau kontrak membantu beberapa pekerjaan manusia. Seperti itulah manusia kadang lebih suka mencari jalan pintas dan meminta bantuan para iblis, dan para iblis pun dengan senang hati membantu para manusia itu selama permintaan mereka masih dalam batas kewajaran dan disertai imbalan yang setimpal.

Setelah menerima misi dari sang buchou Issei pun langsung bergegas mengguna sepeda ke tempat kliennya. Kini didepan sebuah apartement kecil berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai coklat atau yang dikenal sebagai 'Hyoudo Issei' seorang iblis muda yang belum bisa memakai lingkaran sihir.

"Sialan, kenapa tubuh tiba-tiba merinding waktu sampai ditempat ini" gumam Issei saat melihat tempat tinggal kliennya yang terlihat cukup seram tanpa adanya penerangan. Dengan perlahan Issei mengetuk pintu apartement itu.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Permisi tuan atau nona apa ada orang didalam?"

"Permisi"

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu tak kunjung ada balasan dari dalam apartement itu, dengan sedikit gugup Issei pun mulai memegang gagang pintu apartement itu, perlahan Issei membuka pintu apartement itu. 'Bau apa ini sangat menyengat seperti bau busuk, ahh bukan ini seperti bau, ini bau darah, apa yang sudah terjadi' batin Issei yang sudah semakin merasakan ada yang tidak beres diapartement kliennya itu.

"Khu khu khu ternyata sudah ada seorang iblis disini dan sangat pantas untuk dibunuh" ucap suara misterius dari arah ruang tamu. "Siapa kau? Dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah?" tanya Issei sedikit gemetar, dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas hawa membunuh dan aura suci walaupun hanya sedikit dari si pemilik suara itu. "Khu khu hanya melenyapkan mereka yang bekerja sama dengan para iblis" balas sosok misterius itu.

Kini Issei sedang berhadapan dengan sosok pria bersurai pirang yang merupakan seorang exorcis. 'Tsk sialan kenapa aku harus bertemu seorang exorcis sih' umpat Issei dalam hati. "Bersiaplah iblis hari ini adalah hari kematianmu" balas sosok misterius itu. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat exorcis itu langsung menyerang Issei yang saat itu sedang gemetar, namun dengan sedikit insting akan adanya bahaya Issei langsung menghindari serangan exorcis itu walaupun tubuhnya sedikit terkena sabetan pedang exorcist itu.

'Tsk aku harus pergi dari sini kalau masih ingin hidup' pikir Issei kemudian melihat ke sekeliling mencoba mencari jalan keluar. "Hoi Asia cepat perkuat pertahanannya jangan sampai iblis itu melarikan diri" perintah exorcis itu pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang.

'Eh a-apa itu, dia bilang Asia, mungkinkah gadis yang waktu itu' pikir Issei, kemudian dia melirik ke arah sekitar mencari tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh exorcis didepannya.

Ditengah kelengahan Issei itu membuatnya jadi sasaran empuk tebasan pedang milik exorcis liar yang menjadi lawannya. "Arrrgghhh" teriak Issei karena punggungnya kena tebasan dari exorcis liar itu dan langsung membuatnya tersungkur menghantam tembok. "Inilah saatnya kau akan mati iblis!" teriak exorcis itu yang sudah siap untuk menikam dada Issei, namun-

"Shutts"

Sebuah timah panas bersarang tepat dikaki sang exorcis liar itu dan langsung membuatnya jatuh seketika. "Arrrgghhh siapa kau keparat?" teriak exorcis liar itu sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang terluka.

"Hohoho ternyata aku belum terlambat yah" ucap seorang pemuda dari balik kegelapan ruang itu, perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki.

Tap Tap Tap

Issei langsung menoleh ke arah suara langkah kaki itu, 'Tsk apa lagi ini? Apa dia musuh' pikir Issei sambil bersiaga. Perlahan mulai terlihat sang penembak itu, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sebahu menggunakan kacamata hitam serta memegang sebuah gunblade sepanjang 80cm.

"Hn kenapa kau selalu sesial ini Issei" ujar sosok itu sambil melirik ke arah Issei yang sudah dalam kondisi cukup buruk mungkin. "Freed-sama apa kau tak apa-apa" nampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang mendekati exorcis itu kemudian mulai menyembuhkan luka pada kaki exorcis itu. "Ehh Asia-san kenapa kau ada disini, menjauhlah dari lelaki itu Asia-san" ucap Issei kemudian dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai pirang itu yang dikenal bernama Asia Argento seorang suster muda yang ditemuinya tadi siang.

"Ohh jadi iblis itu adalah temanmu heh" ucap exorcis itu yang dikenal bernama Freed, seorang exorcis liar. Dengan seringgaian sadis diwajah psikopatnya, Freed langsung menarik paksa Asia kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu.

"ASSIIAA!" teriak Issei berusaha mengejar gadis itu namun sayang karena kondisinya yang cukup buruk dengan cidera, akibat sabetan pedang dari exorcis itu membuatnya langsung jatuh kembali. "Hei Issei diamlah dulu aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu itu" ucap sosok pemuda pirang yang tadi sempat menolong Issei. "Siapa kau hah? Jangan halangi aku, aku harus menolong Asia" balas Issei namun langsung saja ditampar oleh pemuda itu. "Menyelamatkan heh? Lihat dulu kondisimu sekarang mesum. Ini aku Sakamaki Naruto" ucap sosok pemuda pirang itu yang langsung membuat Issei sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan senpai sekaligus kekasih dari buchounya itu. "Na-Naruto senpai apakah itu kau?" tanya Issei sedikit ragu kalau sosok didepannya itu adalah senpainya.

"Hn ini aku Naruto, kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu seperti melihat hantu saja" balas Naruto santai, yah memang penampilan Naruto saat ini cukup berbeda dari penampilannya disekolah. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan montsuki hitam, dengan bawah hakama biru terang jenis umanoribakama, dan disertai haori putih motif lidah api hitam. Tak lupa juga rambut kuning panjang sebahu yang diikat pony tail, dipinggang samping kanannya bertengger dua buah nodachi putih dan hitam, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gunblade yang terlihat kuno dan bercorak artistik jepang kuno.

"Waw kau keren sekali senpai" puji Issei dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, dan langsung saja dia mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan dari senpainya.

Pletakk

"Bakayaro, sudah dalam kondisi terluka masih saja kau sempat-sempatnya kagum dengan diriku dasar baka" ucap Naruto setelah menjitak kepala coklat dari kouhainya itu. "Cepat buka bajumu itu sekarang" lanjut Naruto yang kini sudah bertatap muka dengan Issei. "Se-senpai m-mau a-apa?" tanya Issei gugup "Se-senpai a-aku l-lebih b-baik dibunuh saja dari pada diperkosa senpai" lanjut Issei kemudian mundur sepuluh langkah sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

'Clekk'

Naruto langsung menarik gunbladenya yang tadi dilepaskannya, kemudian memeriksa isi peluru dari senjatanya itu. "Hn masih cukup melubangi kepala seekor naga sekaligus hostnya" gumam Naruto kemudian melirik Issei. "Buka bajumu sekarang atau kutembak kau" perintah Naruto yang sudah siap membidik Issei dengan gunblade miliknya itu. "Sampai mati pun aku takkan mau membuka bajuku dan diperkosa senpai!" teriak Issei yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersudut disebuah dinding dengan kondisi gemetar takut dengan pikiran nistanya itu.

"Oke kalau begitu maumu" ucap Naruto dan langsung saja menarik pelatuk gunblade miliknya itu melontarkan peluru ke arah kouhainya.

Shuutts turr

Tembakan Naruto langsung saja melewati bagian tengah antara kedua kaki Issei, membuat sang sekiryuutei memutih seketika kemudian terduduk gemetaran dilantai. "Aa-ampun se-senpai" ucap Issei gemetaran, "Wah meleset kali ini pasti kena" gumam Naruto yang sudah membidik bagian 'keramat' milik Issei.

"Su-sudah senpai a-aku akan membuka bajuku" ucap Issei sambil melepaskan blazer dan kemeja putih miliknya itu. Naruto langsung melepaskan gunbladenya dan mendekat ke arah Issei.

'Oh Satan-sama betapa nistanya hidupku belum menjadi raja harem kini akan diperkosa oleh si senpai pirang laknat itu' ucap Issei dalam hati disertai airmata penuh kenistaannya. Naruto yang kini sudah berada dibelakang Issei langsung saja menyalurkan energi alam yang ada dalam tubuhnya, perlahan energi berwarna putih kebiruan mulai memasuki tubuh Issei. Luka sabetan pedang dipunggung Issei perlahan segera menutup tanpa bekas sedikit pun.

"Selesai lukamu sudah sembuh" ucap Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menatap keluar jendela. Issei merasakan tubuhnya sedikit nyaman pun langsung memakai baju seragam dan blazernya. "Arigatou senpai sudah menyembuhkan lukaku" ucap Issei sambil membungkuk.

"Sama-sama, kenapa tadi kau menjauhiku hah" tanya Naruto dengan posisi masih menatap keluar jendela membelakangi Issei. Dengan rasa gugup Issei pun menjawab "Etto kukira se-senpai mau memperkosaku" ucap Issei sambil menunduk. "Hn pulanglah sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memperkosamu" balas Naruto disertai seringgaiannya, dan voila host dari sekiryuutei itu pun langsung menghilang dari tempat itu disertai teriakan. "TIDAKKK"

"Hn dasar bodoh, begini juga aku masih normal" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

- Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib -

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan kasar diterima oleh pemuda bersurai coklat yang dikenal bernama Hyoudo Issei.

"Sekali kubilang tidak berarti tidak dan lupakan saja gadis gereja itu, aku tak mau salah satu anggota keluargaku sampai terluka" bentak Rias pada Issei, sementara itu anggota lain dalam ruangan itu hanya diam.

"Tapi dia adalah temanku buchou" balas Issei

"Issei gereja itu adalah tempat berbahaya bagi kita para iblis dan kau dilarang mendekati tempat itu" bentak Rias (lagi)

"Terserah kau saja buchou, aku tetap akan pergi apa pun yang terjadi aku akan menyelamatkan Aisa" balas Issei (lagi)

"Kau!" geram Rias yang sudah sangat marah

Setelah mengatakan itu, Issei pun langsung keluar dari ruangan klub tak lupa membantingkan pintu ruangan itu.

"Kalau kalian tak mau membantu, maka aku saja yang akan pergi menyelamatkannya" gumam Issei sambil terus berlari menuju gereja tua yang menjadi tempat dimana Asia ditawan.

- Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib -

Disaat yang lain masih terdiam tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pesawat kertas memasuki jendela ruang klub itu dan mendarat didepan meja Rias. "Apa itu?" tanya Rias heran, menatap pesawat kertas dihadapannya. "Coba kau lihat kertas apa itu Akeno" perintah Rias sambil memijit keningnya memikirkan salah seorang budaknya yang terlalu keras kepala. "Ini dari Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno yang melihat nama Naruto dibagian luar kertas.

**Rias janganlah kau terlalu keras kepala**

**Walau bagaimana pun niat Issei itu baik**

**Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan temannya**

**Coba kau pikir bagaimana kalau saat itu kau yang ditawan sudah pasti dia ataupun aku akan bergerak menolongmu.**

**Sekarang jika kau memang memiliki darah seorang Gremory sejati, selamatkanlah bantulah anggota keluargamu itu.**

**Sakamaki Naruto**

"Naruto-kun" gumam Rias setelah membaca surat dari Naruto nampak dia merasa sedikit menyesal, dan juga tersadar dari keegoisannya itu. "Semua ayo pergi kita akan membantu Issei sekarang" ucap Rias "Ha'I buchou" balas semua anggota peerage Rias.

- Gereja Tua tempat Asia ditawan -

"Hei kawan lihat ada aseorang iblis kecil yang sudah siap mati haha" ucap salah satu malaikat jatuh yang sudah berhadapan dengan Issei.

Shuuts Shuuts Shuuts

Bugh Bugh Bugh Bugh

Bagaikan burung gagak yang berjatuhan dari langit, para malaikat jatuh yang tadinya sedang meremehkan Issei kini terkapar tak bernyawa dan perlahan tubuh mereka mengurai menjadi bulu-bulu gagak. Issei yang melihat para malaikat jatuh itu yang tewas langsung berlari memasuki gereja, dia sudah tahu siapa yang membantunya.

"Tsk manusia rendahan, perkenalkan namaku Donnasiege dan aku akan membunuhmu" ucap seorang malaikat jatuh yang menggunakan topi fedora. "Kyaa ada onii-chan tampan yang bisa ku bunuh" tambah seorang malaikat jatuh bertubuh loli, dibelakangnya ada seorang malaikat jatuh lain yang memiliki surai raven. Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah tepat 10 meter dibelakang Naruto, menampakkan beberapa seorang gadis bersurai merah diikuti dengan gadis bersurai raven pony tail, gadis bersurai perak, dan pemuda bersurai pirang pucat. Naruto tersenyum tipis mengetahui kalau Rias dan peeragenya sudah datang. Kemunculan Rias dan peeragenya saat itu juga membuat para malaikat jatuh didepan Naruto sedikit terkejut. Disisi lain datang seorang exorcis yang pernah dihadapi Issei sebelumnya 'Freed Zelzan'.

'Siapa pemuda pirang berkimono itu' batin Rias dan Akeno saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang terlihat cukup berbeda sehingga membuat mereka tak dapat mengenalinya.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto kemudian perlahan menghilang jadi dedaunan [teknik shunshin].

[Adegan penyelamatan Asia selanjutnya seperti dicanon, Freed untuk saat ini kabur setelah kalah melawan Kiba, dan Asia direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Rias]

- Dikamar Issei (setelah penyelamatan Asia) -

"Hah cukup melelahkan juga" gumam Issei dan langsung berbaring dikasurnya tanpa disadarinya disampingnya sudah ada sosok bersurai pirang panjang yang juga sedang berbaring.

"Yah memang melelahkan dan kau berhasil" balas sosok pirang itu.

"Yah aku berhasil menyelamatkan Asia-chan" gumam Issei yang masih belum sadar.

10 detik

20 detik

30 detik

40 detik

60 detik

"Kyahhhhhh hantuu!" teriak Issei tersadar kalau disampingnya ada seseorang sedang tidur, dan langsung saja membuatnya melompat dari kasur kesayangannya itu.

Sosok bersurai pirang itu pun langsung bangun dan menatap Issei, "Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku hantu" tanya sosok bersurai pirang itu sambil menatap tajam Issei. "Si-siapa kau hah?" Bukan menjawab malah Issei balik bertanya. "Hn kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin selangkanganmu itu harus kutembak biar kau selalu mengingatku" balas sosok bersurai pirang itu. Dan langsung saja membuat Issei sadar dan mengetahui siapa sosok yang berada didepannya yang tidak lain adalah senpainya sendiri.

"Na-Naruto senpai se-sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Issei sedikit gugup, "Hn aku mau numpang tidur saja, dan ku cuma mau bilang padamu jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku adalah pemuda berhaori tadi. Kalau sampai kau katakan maka bersiaplah untuk berganti kelamin dan menjadi salah satu haremku" ucap Naruto dan langsung tidur seketika tanpa mempedulikan wajah kouhainya yang sudah pucat pasi.

[Skip Time]

- Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib -

Setelah jam sekolah selesai Rias dan para anggota peeragenya berkumpul diruangan mereka sambil membahas beberapa perjanjian kontrak dengan para kliennya.

Nampak terlihat setiap orang dalam ruangan klub tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing - masing. Rias sedang mensortir permintaan klien didampingi sang queen 'Akeno', Kiba sedang duduk membaca sebuah novel, Koneko duduk diam sambil memainkan PSPnya, Asia sedang membersihkan rak-rak buku diruangan itu, dan nampaklah dua orang dengan sifat yang hampir sama sedang menikmati ramen, mereka sang sekiryuutei dan sang pangeran sekolah.

"Issei cepat habiskan ramenmu itu, karena ada misi untukmu" ucap Rias kemudian melempar sebuah kertas yang merupakan alamat dari klien Issei, Issei pun langsung menangkap kertas itu kemudian membacanya.

"Ayo kita pergi Issei jangan membuat klienmu menunggu" ajak Naruto yang sudah selesai menghabiskan ramennya itu. Kedua pemuda itu langsung saja keluar dari ruang klub itu dan berjalan menuju tempat kliennya dengan santai.

Ditengah jalan Issei dan Naruto pun berbincang sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelah.

"Naruto senpai kenapa semalam penampilanmu terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Issei

"Humm itu penampilan asliku memang karena aku seorang ninja" balas Naruto

"Tapi bukankah ninja memakai pakaian ketat kenapa kau malah seperti orang yang akan menikah saja" tanya Issei

"Karena bagiku itu keren dan mungkin tidaklah terlalu mainstream haha" balas Naruto sambil tertawa

"Begitu yah, tapi jujur kau keren senpai" ucap Issei yang kagum dengan penampilan Naruto semalam

"Hehe sebenarnya pakaianku itu, pakaian yang dibuat istriku dan tak muda kotor maupun rusak" balas Naruto

"HEE! Kau sudah mempunyai istri senpai" tanya Issei sedikit terkejut ternyata senpainya itu sudah mempunyai seorang istri

"Ya begitulah memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos

"Wah tak kusangka, bagaimana dengan buchou dan Akeno-senpai nanti?" tanya Issei lagi

"Humm aku menyukai dan menyayangi mereka berdua dan kurasa istriku nampak tidak marah" balas Naruto

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa istrimu itu senpai" ucap Issei

"Hehe itu ra-ha-si-a hehe" balas Naruto sambil menyengir

"Huh dasar senpai pelit" balas Issei

Tanpa terasa akhirnya Naruto dan Issei sampai disebuah apartement yang merupakan alamat dari klien Issei. "Wah sudah sampai, ayo kita temui klienmu Issei" ucap Naruto

'Hn kenapa aku merasakan aura dari si mesum itu yah disini' batin Naruto, saat merasakan aura yang cukup familiar baginya.

Tok Tok Tok

Issei mengetuk pintu apartement kliennya itu dengan pelan. "Permisi tuan atau nona ini adalah pelayanan iblis" ucap Issei dengan polos. "Hn kenapa kau tak mengatakan. Permisi tuan atau nona disini ada iblis yang siap melayani" celetuk Naruto yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Issei sambil menyilangkan tang diatas dadanya.

"Masih untung aku tak mengatakan. Permisi tuan atau nona disini ada setan" balas Issei cuek "Hn kalau kau mengatakan begitu sudah pasti kau akan disiramin air garam atau dimasukin ke RSJ" balas Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu apartement itu pun terbuka dan nampak seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan yukata, tersenyum menatap Issei dan Naruto. "Oh jadi kalian yah iblis itu" ucap pria yang menjadi klien Issei. Disisi lain Naruto hanya memandang klien Issei itu sambil mentelepati pria didepannya 'Sudah kuduga ini pasti tempat kau Ero-tenshi no Hentai' telepati Naruto 'Seperti kau bukan Ninja no Hentai saja' balas telepati pria itu.

Setelah masuk dalam apartement kliennya itu Issei langsung saja menanyakan apa tugasnya, "Permisi tuan kau ingin aku melakukan apa" "Temani aku minum" balas pria itu, "Etto tuan saya masih sekolah jadi bisakah meminum yang lain saja" tanya Issei.

"Hn aku saja yang menemanimu minum pak tua" ucap Naruto dan langsung mengambil sebotol wine didepannya kemudian menuangkan ke gelas kecil lalu meminumnya. Sementara Issei yang melihat apa yang dilakukan senpainya hanya diam saja. "Uhm Calvet Sauternes memang nikmat dan cukup manis" ucap Naruto "Wow ternyata kau pandai menilai minuman yah" balas pria itu 'Setidaknya minuman ini dari mansionku yang kau minta beberapa bulan lalu baka Azazel' telepati Naruto. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil mendengar telepati dari Naruto.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian pria yang menjadi klien Issei itu pun ambruk seketika dikarenakan efek mabuk dari minumannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan penampilan sudah cukup urak-urakan blazer dan kemejanya sudah terbuka. Disisi lain Issei nampak sudah tertidur disamping Naruto. "Hei Azazel cepat mana bayaran untuk tugas iblis muda ini, aku tahu kau masih sadar baka" ujar Naruto "Hei ambil saja lukisan dinding itu" balas Azazel sambil tiduran malas. "Huh dasar Ero-tenshi miskin" celetuk Naruto yang sudah membangunkan Issei kemudian keluar dari apartement itu sambil membawa lukisan.

"Hn sudah kuduga pasti lukisan monalisa ini palsu" celetuk Naruto yang berada dalam boncengan Issei sambil terus menatap lukisan ditangannya. "Hei senpai sepertinya kau cukup kenal dengan pria tadi" ucap Issei yang masih terus mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah untuk melaporkan hasil misinya. "Hei siapa yang tak mengenal dia heh, Azazel si gubernur malaikat jatuh yang miskin itu cih" balas Naruto yang masih dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Aa-apa maksudmu se-senpai?" tanya Issei yang merasa mungkin pendengarannya sedang rusak.

"Hn dia itu sahabatku Azazel no Ero-tenshi si gubernur malaikat jatuh yang mesum" balas Naruto

Dan seketika itu juga muka Issei langsung pucat pasi, mungkin saja dia baru selamat dari yang namanya kematian kedua. Betapa bodohnya dia sempat berada dikandang musuh para iblis.

**To Be Continued...**

Umanoribokuma: salah satu jenis hakama yang pada umumnya dirancang khusus untuk bela diri, sehingga tak menghalangi gerakan pemakainya.

Question:

Harem Naruto itu akan terungkap seiring waktu berjalan, dan perlu diingat Naruto sudah memiliki seorang alpha (istri)...

Power Naruto itu ada unsur ninja pastinya...

Jumlah selir (harem) Naruto akan ada 6 dan setiap selir Naruto ada jalan ceritanya sampai jadian dengan Naruto...


	3. Chapter 3

**U.N.K.N.O.W.N**

Happy Reading

Kehidupan Naruto semakin hari semakin baik dia bekerja sama dengan klub penelitian ilmu gaib, kadang pula dia membantu para anggota OSIS itu karena permintaan Sona Sitri yang juga meminta suatu hubungan kerja sama.

- Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib -

"Hoaemss, membosankan desu" gumam Naruto sambil menguap lebar, melirik ke samping kanan dia dapat melihat kouhai kesayangannya sedang tidur sambil tersenyum aneh. "Huh pasti lagi bermimpi meremas oppai dia" gumam Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah Kiba yang seperti biasa sedang membaca novel, dilanjutkan ke arah gadis kucing bersurai putih yang sedang memainkan sebuah video game.

Ditengah keheningan ruangan klub itu, tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir merah dengan lambang keluarga Gremory muncul ditengah ruangan, dan menampakan seorang maid bersurai perak.

"Rias-sama, saya datang untuk memberitahukan tentang hari pertunangan anda dengan tuan muda Riser Phenex" ucap Grayfia kepala maid Gremory sekaligus permaisuri dari Sirzechs Gremory atau lebih dikenal sebagai Sirzechs Lucifer salah satu dari Yondai Maou.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Grayfia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Eh ada kau Grayfia-san, aku mau ke ruangan OSIS dulu minna-san. Sepertinya Sona memanggilku" ucap Naruto yang kemudian langsung keluar dari ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib milik Rias. Yah Naruto memang tidak ingin mencampuri urusan para iblis kecuali diminta.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto keluar dari ruang klub Rias, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir emas berlambang Phoenix khas keluarga iblis Phenex. Dan nampaklah dari lingkaran sihir itu seorang pria bersurai pirang keemasan. "Hai Rias-hime lama tidak jumpa, ternyata kau semakin lama semakin cantik rupanya" ucap pria itu, kemudian mendekati Rias dan memeluk pinggang Rias.

"Hei brengsek siapa kau hah? Beraninya kau menyentuh buchou" geram Issei yang tak terima buchounya disentuh pria asing.

"Hoho siapa kau hah iblis rendahan? Dan kenapa aku tak boleh menyentuh calon istriku?" balas Riser yang perlahan mulai mencium pipi Rias.

"Sialan kau keparat, buchou itu milik Naruto-nii takkan kubiarkan siapa pun menyentuhnya" ucap Issei kemudian mengaktifkan [Boosted Gear] miliknya itu. Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat Issei langsung melesat ke arah pria pirang yang mengaku sebagai calon suami buchounya.

Grepp - Bruakh

Namun sayang disaat Issei akan mendaratkan kepalan tinjunya ke wajah Riser, tangannya telah lebih dulu ditangkap Riser dan langsung dilempar membentur dinding ruangan. "Cih hanya segini ternyata kemampuan bidakmu yang dikatakan pemegang salah satu longinus, hah Rias?" remeh Riser sambil tersenyum sombong menatap Issei yang sedang meringgis kesakitan.

"Aku akan menantangmu dalam rating game, aku tak sudi menikah denganmu brengsek" geram Rias sambil menatap tajam ke arah Riser. "Haha kau pikir kau bisa menang dariku hah?" Riser kemudian menjentikan jarinya dan langsung saja muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir diikuti dengan para anggota peeragenya. "Lihatlah aku punya satu set lengkap, dan kau apa hah" Riser menatap remeh ke arah Rias, kemudian menarik salah satu anggota peeragenya dan mencium bibir anggota peeragenya itu dengan penuh nafsu. "Kau lihat aku dan bersiaplah seminggu lagi kau akan kalah dan akan kuperawanin kau sesegera mungkin ha ha ha" tawa Riser kemudian menghilang dibalik lingkaran sihirnya bersama para bidaknya.

"Rias-sama sepertinya saya harus pergi dulu untuk melaporkan pada Sirzechs-sama" ucap Grayfia kemudian menghilang dibalik lingkaran sihir merah khas keluarga Gremory.

Setelah kepergian Riser dan Grayfia, Rias hanya bisa terduduk lemas dikursinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruangan klub itu terbuka kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal. "Hei ada apa denganmu Rias-chan? Kenapa kau seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup saja" ucap Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari ruangan OSIS.

"Naruto-senpai, buchou sedang merasa tertekan karena seminggu lagi akan diadakan rating game antara buchou melawan tunangannya" ujar Issei yang sedang diobati Asia. "Oh begitu yah" balas Naruto santai kemudian berjalan kearah sebuah sofa dan langsung membaringkan badannya. "Hei Naruto-senpai, kenapa kau begitu santai hah, tak sadarkah kau kalau buchou itu kekasihmu" Issei membentak Naruto karena melihat ekspresi Naruto yang hanya menanggapinya biasa saja.

"Hn aku percaya pada Rias karena dia itu kekasih ku, aku percaya Rias pasti menang nanti karena aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya rajamu Issei" balas Naruto dengan nada tenang disertai dengan senyuman. "Lagi pula aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Rias?" Naruto langsung menatap Rias, sementara yang ditatap terlihat sedikit bingung. "Nee tanya apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Pertanyaan ini ku utarakan bukan untukmu saja Rias tapi juga untuk Akeno, apa kalian yakin kalau kalian benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" jawab Rias dan Akeno bersamaan tanpa ada keraguan diraut wajah mereka.

"Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui tentang diriku yang sebenarnya sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang istri" ucap Naruto tenang dan masih menatap Rias serta Akeno yang berdiri disamping Rias seperti biasanya. Perkataan Naruto itu pun langsung saja membuat semua diruangan klub Rias itu terkejut -minus Issei dan Naruto- disertai tatapan yang dapat Naruto artikan sebagai tatapan tidak percaya.

"K-kau tidak bohongkan Naruto-kun" Rias sedikit terbata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto, disampingnya Akeno hanya dapat diam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi kedua gadis itu hanya diam dan beberapa saat kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia sadar dan tahu pasti itulah respon dari dua gadis itu, dia tak mau memaksa dia membiarkan kedua gadis itu untuk memikir kan sendiri semuanya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak waktu dimana Naruto mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang status hubungannya pada great duo onee-sama Kuoh Gakuen. Sejak saat itulah Naruto tak pernah lagi terlihat diKuoh Gakuen, seakan-akan dia telah menghilang entah kemana. Apartement yang awalnya ditinggali Naruto terlihat sudah kosong, saat Issei dan Kiba mencoba untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Naruto, setelah mereka sudah selesai berlatih untuk rating game.

"Tsk Naruto-senpai dimana kau?" umpat Issei nampak sudah putus asa karena tak menemukan keberadaan senpainya. "Tenanglah Issei kita pasti akan menemukan Naruto-senpai" Kiba berusaha menenang teman mesumnya itu, walaupun dia sendiri juga nampak putus asa. "Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang karena rating gamenya akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi" lanjut Kiba. Kedua iblis muda itu pun langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir merah khas keluarga Gremory.

[Skip Time: kekalahan Rias dan Peeragenya]

Hasil rating game itu pun terlihat jelas dimana Rias beserta peeragenya kalah melawan peerage Riser. "Ha ha ha lihatlah Rias, sudah ku katakan kalau aku pasti menang dalam rating game ini ha ha ha" suara gelak tawa kemenangan dari Riser menggema diarena rating game itu. "Persiapkan dirimu Rias karena tiga hari kita berdua akan segera menikah ha ha ha" ucap Riser sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, meninggalkan Rias dan anggota peeragenya yang sudah tak berdaya. 'Naruto-kun gomennasai' ucap Rias dalam hati perlahan setetes cairan bening keluar dari kelopak matanya membasahi pipinya.

Di tribun penonton nampak seorang pemuda bersurai panjang keemasan diikat pony tail, dan mengenakan yukata biru bermotif kelopak daun hitam putih tipis, sedang menonton pertarungan antara Rias dan Riser. Disampingnya ada seorang wanita yang mengenakan kostum penyihir yang juga sedang menonton pertarungan itu. "Anata, kenapa kau tak membantu Rias-tan" tanya wanita berkostum penyihir itu pada pemuda ber-yukata yang ada disampingnya. "Hn" balas pemuda itu.

"Anata, mungkin sebaiknya kau memberikan kesempatan untuk Rias-tan dan Akeno-tan. Aku tak apa-apa berbagi dengan mereka kok" ujar wanita berkostum penyihir itu. "Hn bagaimana dengannya, bagaimana responnya nanti" balas pemuda ber-yukata itu. "Sudahlah Anata, dia juga sudah mengijinkanmu kok, asalkan kau bisa membagi waktu dan cintamu itu secara merata tanpa berat sebelah pada semua wanitamu" ujar wanita berkostum penyihir itu.

"Hn nanti kupikirkan Tsuma, sampaikan salamku padanya, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap pemuda ber-yukata itu lalu mengecup singkat bibir wanita berkostum penyihir disampingnya, kemudian langsung masuk dan menghilang dalam sebuah portal biru ciptaannya sendiri.

Tiga hari kemudian disebuah hotel berbintang lima diprancis, tepatnya disebuah cafetaria hotel, nampak dua orang lelaki sedang duduk santai sambil berbincang.

"Hn bagaimana dengan organisasi yang sedang kau urus itu?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang emas panjang dan diikat pony tail, pada sosok pria didepannya yang mengenakan topi fedora.

"Ya seperti yang kau tahu Naruto, aku sedang mengurus jaringan kerja-sama antara organisasi penyihir dunia dan kaum iblis" balas pria bertopi fedora pada pemuda didepannya yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Hn begitu yah, kuharap organisasi penyihir mau bekerja sama" ucap Naruto kemudian langsung mengambil secangkir moccacino yang sedari tadi dipesannya. Menyeruput moccacino itu Naruto menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

"Yah kuharap juga begitu"

"Hn bagaimana dengan anggota peeragemu apa mungkin kau akan mengambil dari golongan penyihir, dilihat dari kedekatanmu dengan kaum penyihir kupikir mungkin kau jauh lebih baik memiliki peerage dari golongan penyihir" ujar Naruto, melemparkan tatapannya ke arah loby saat seorang wanita bersurai hitam, mengenakan dress ungu selutut dengan rambut diikat twin tail, datang mendekatinya.

"Tiens, bonjour Naruto, Mephisto. Comment vas-tu" ucap wanita yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri Naruto serta temannya Mephisto.

"Treis bien et toi Serafall" balas Mephisto

"Ca va" ucap wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Serafall Sitri atau lebih dikenal sebagai Serafall Leviathan salah satu dari Yondai Maou.

"Bahasa prancismu sudah lumayan bagus Tsuma, tapi jauh lebih baik kau menggunakan bahasa yang biasanya kau pakai" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat 'istri kedunya' itu datang. "Tak biasanya kau jalan-jalan sendirian Tsuma, dia tak menemanimu" lanjut Naruto menanyakan seseorang "Uhmm yah katanya ada sedikit urusan jadi hanya aku saja yang datang Anata" balas Serafall yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto, kemudian memeluk sang suami tercinta.

"Huh kalian itu mesra sekali sih, buatku iri saja" dengus Mephisto saat melihat kemesraan antara Serafall dan Naruto. "Hihi makanya kau itu cepat mencari pasangan sekaligus anggota peerage kau itu kan highclass demon" cibir Serafall, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Mephisto yang dikerjain Serafall.

"Kudengar adik Sirzechs akan menikah malam ini apa kalian akan datang?" tanya Mephisto sambil menyeruput secangkir teh.

"Hn entahlah" jawab Naruto yang kini raut wajahnya sudah berubah.

"Sudah pasti kami akan datang donk, Mephi-tan karena Naruto harus menyelamatkan calon istri yang ketiganya itu. Dan juga Sir-tan sudah mengundang Naruto secara langsung sebagai salah satu tamu kehormatan" ujar Serafall sambil menyengir.

Dan sontak saja perkataan Serafall itu membuat dua orang lelaki yang bersamanya termasuk sang suami terkejut.

Byuuurrrr~

"Kau tak bercandakan Tsuma?" tanya Naruto memastikan kembali perkataan istrinya itu.

"Kau gila Naruto! tak cukupkah dua wanita heh? memangnya kau kuat apa hah?" balas Mephisto yang baru saja menyemburkan tehnya itu.

"Aku tak bercanda Anata, dan kau Mephi-tan jangan menyebut suamiku gila, Naruto bisa bermain denganku dan dia sampai tiga hari non stop" balas Serafall atas pertanyaan Naruto dan respon dari temannya Mephisto.

Disebuah ruangan besar (Hall) dihotel terkenal dikota Lilith nampak terlihat sebuah acara besar, acara pernikahan antara Riser Phenex dan Rias Gremory. Banyak tamu undangan sudah mulai berdatangan, mulai dari iblis bangsawan sampai para Yondai Maou.

"Ha ha ha inilah waktunya, waktu yang sudah lama kutunggu. Akhirnya tiba waktunya dimana mempersunting dirimu Rias-hime, bersiaplah sayang malam ini kita akan berpesta" ucap Riser sambil tertawa.

"Selamat malam apakah aku sudah terlambat" ucap seorang lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pesta, lelaki itu memiliki surai pirang emas panjang dan diikat pony tail, dia memakai setelan montsuki ungu kehitaman, dengan bagian bawah memakai hakama umanoribokuma, haori putih dengan lidah api ungu dibagian lengan dan sebuah simbol yin-yang dipunggung, memakai alas kaki berupa geta serta membawa kipas kecil yang juga bersimbol yin-yang.

"Hei siapa kau?" tanya Riser dengan arogan pada pria dihadapannya itu.

"Perkenalkan Narutora Deviluke, lelaki yang akan mempersunting Rias Gremory malam ini" ucap pria itu yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto dalam wujud aslinya dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu.

Disisi lain terlihat Rias yang memandang bingung dengan tamu yang baru saja datang itu yang kini mengclaim, sebagai orang yang akan atau harus mempersunting dirinya malam ini. 'Siapa lagi dia, tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya' batin Rias yang merasa sedikit familiar dengan tamu baru yang kini sedang beradu tatap dengan Riser. Disisi lain Issei hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat kemunculan Naruto 'Setelan montsuki yang keren senpai' ucap Issei dalam hati, tanpa peduli dengan teman-teman serta buchounya yang sedang dalam kondisi cukup terkejut.

"Beraninya kau! Pengawal seret dia keluar!" perintah Riser kepada para pengawalnya. Namun belum sempat pengawalnya menyentuh lelaki bersurai pirang pony tail itu, sudah ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"Jangan sentuh dia, karena dia merupakan tamu kehormatanku" ucap Sirzechs yang muncul dari balik kerumunan undangan lain. Dan perkataan dari salah satu Yondai Maou itu pun langsung saja menghentikan gerakan para pengawal yang diperintahkan Riser.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sirzechs-sama" ucap Riser yang terlihat kurang senang dengan perlakuan dari salah satu Yondai Maou pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kalian tahu pertarungan Rias dan Riser dalam rating game beberapa hari yang tentu saja sudah dapat dipastikan. Bahwa Riser dapat menang telak, dilihat dari pengalaman serta jumlah peerage. Sudah sangat jelas Rias akan kalah maka dari kami dari pihak keluarga Gremory, mengajukan pertarungan baru antara Riser dan Narutora. Dan bagi siapa pun yang menang dalam pertarungan rating game ini, dia akan langsung mempersuntingkan adikku malam ini juga" ujar Sirzechs sambil tersenyum namun serius dalam setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan ku kalahkan tamu anda itu Lucifer-sama dan aku akan langsung mempersuntingkan adik anda malam ini" ucap Riser penuh ke-aroganan sambil memandang remeh ke-arah Naruto.

'Heh mengalahkan Naruto-senpai? Kuharap kau tak mati duluan tori' batin Issei

'Mengalahkan si manusia malaikat-iblis itu hanya mimpi bagimu nak' batin Falbium yang masih diam memandangi Riser

"Kasian sekali Riser-tan" gumam Serafall

"Yah kasian, karena mungkin si Phenex muda itu angkat terbaring dalam beberapa minggu di Lilith Hospital" tambah Ajuka

'Kurasa pilihan Sirzechs untuk menenangkan anakku tidaklah salah, tak apalah kalau mungkin nanti Riser harus berbaring diLilith Hospital' batin Lord Phenex yang juga sudah cukup mengenal siapa itu Narutora Deviluke

Narutora Deviluke bukanlah sosok asing bagi para iblis tua yang pernah ikut serta dalam perang saudara antar iblis beberapa tahun silam, dan membantai serta berhasil memukul mundur para pasukan iblis golongan maou lama. Narutora Deviluke adalah seorang sage-nin yang memiliki kekuatan misterius, banyak yang mengatakan kalau kekuatannya itu merupakan sacred gear pertama yang diciptakan Tuhan. Sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah menginjakan kaki keluar masuk surga maupun neraka.

Tapi secara jelas dan utuh informasi mengenai kekuatan milik Narutora Deviluke belum bisa dijelaskan secara spesifik. Kabar terakhir mengatakan dia muncul dalam wujud anak kecil dan menjadi anak angkat dari Yasaka no Kyuubi, salah satu youkai terkuat sekaligus penguasa youkai diKyoto. Kini sang legenda telah muncul kembali.

- Arena Rating Game -

Dua orang bersurai pirang keemasan kini saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Disisi kanan arena dapat dilihat seorang pria berhakama menatap santai lawannya, dia adalah Narutora Deviluke. Sementara itu disisi kiri arena dapat dilihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian khas bangsawan eropa, dia adalah Riser Phenex.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang Grayfia-san karena aku sudah tak sabar untuk membakar si pirang itu" ucap Riser sambil menyeringgai.

"Hn seperti kau tidak pirang saja" balas Naruto dengan nada santai memandangi Riser.

"Baiklah peraturannya tidak diijinkan untuk bagi siapa pun membunuh lawan" ucap Grayfia datar dan dibalas anggukan oleh Riser dan Naruto "Mulai!"

Setelah Grayfia menghilang dari balik lingkaran sihirnya, Riser dengan cepat langsung menyerang Naruto dengan bola api emas berdiameter 5m dan langsung mengarah ke Naruto. "Hn" gumam Naruto sambil memandang bola api emas yang kini sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Dengan gerakan santai Naruto berjalan ke arah samping kanannya, membuat bola api emas Riser tak dapat mengenainya. "Apa cuma itu heh?" kata Naruto sambil memandang Riser dengan tatapan bosan. Perkataan Naruto itu langsung membuat Riser semakin panas, seakan-akan lawannya itu meremehkan serangannya.

"K-Kau!" desis Riser menatap tajam Naruto dan secara perlahan sudah meningkatkan tekanan demonic powernya, sampai memunculkan sayap emas berbalut api emas dipunggungnya. "Akan kubunuh kau keparat!" geram Riser kemudian dengan sangat cepat dia melesat ke arah Naruto, sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang kini sudah diselimuti api emas.

Tribun penonton, "Kurasa Riser akan membunuh tamu dari Lucifer-sama" ucap seorang salah satu anggota keluarga Phenex. "Yah kecepatan Riser itu sangat sulit dihindari, apalagi hanya seorang manusia biasa pasti kena" tambah salah satu anggota keluarga Phenex lainnya. Sementara itu Lord Phenex hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar obrolan dari beberapa anggota keluarga Phenex yang terdengar meremehkan lawan Riser.

Dengan cara yang sama Naruto melangkah ke samping kirinya menghindari tinjuan api Riser, sehingga Phenex muda itu hanya dapat meninju udara kosong saja. "Hn kau kurang cepat" ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tepat dibelakang Riser, dalam posisi back to back atau saling memunggungi. Gerakan cepat Naruto langsung membuat mata beberapa iblis lainnya yang belum mengenal Naruto, langsung shock seketika. Hal yang sama terlihat juga pada Rias dan kelompoknya.

"Di-dia sa-sangat c-cepat" gumam Kiba terbata

'Tak kusangka kecepatan gerak Naruto-senpai seperti itu' ucap Issei dalam hati

"Hei apakah kau se-penakut itu hah selalu saja menghindari seranganku, mau terus lari heh?!" ucap Riser penuh kearoganan menghina Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu takut untuk menyerang. "Hn aku bukanlah takut, hanya saja aku bukanlah seekor Phoenix tak berotak yang kini sedang asik bicara dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri" balas Naruto santai sambil tersenyum menatap Riser, dengan kedua tangannya disilangkan dibelakang kepalanya.

"K-Kau! Makhluk keparat tidak jelas, mati kau sekarang!" geram Riser kemudian mengepakan sepasang sayap apinya lalu terbang, dan langsung menyemburkan gelombang api keemasan dari kedua tangannya, ke seluruh arah membakar arena pertempuran.

'Bruarrrrrr~' Bruarrrrr~'

Semua penonton dari keluarga Phenex maupun keluarga bangsawan iblis lainnya hanya melihat dengan decak kagum. Saat dimana api keemasan dari calon heiress Phenex itu membakar seluruh arena.

"Hah sudah pasti kali ini dia kalah, sekalipun dia adalah tamu undangan Sirzechs-sama tetap dia takkan bisa menghindari gelombang api Phenex, yang membakar seluruh arena" ucap salah satu iblis yang menonton pertarungan itu. "Yah sudah dapat dipastikan siapa pemenangnya" ucap iblis bangsawan lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, api emas yang sedari tadi menyelimuti arena pertarungan perlahan mulai menghilang, dan membuat para iblis disana sweatdrop seketika. Bagaimana tidak yang kini mereka lihat seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan gaya pony tail, sedang memanggang ayam bakar disisa api emas yang dihasilkan lawannya.

Naruto menatap Riser sambil tersenyum "Hei apa kau mau?" tanya Naruto sambil menawarkan sepotong paha ayam pada Riser "Ini ku masak pakai bumbu rahasia ayam bakar cina lho" lanjut Naruto kemudian mengambil sepotong sayap ayam bakar dan memakannya.

"Nyum rasanya enak lho, cobalah dulu" tawar Naruto lagi sambil mengunyah daging sayap ayam bakar, dan menyodorkan sepotong paha ayam bakar ke arah lawannya itu.

"Kurasa tak salah untuk beristirahat sejenak dan makan masakanmu yang sepertinya terlihat enak" ucap Riser kemudian turun dan duduk disamping Naruto, lalu mengambil sepotong paha ayam bakar yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Nyumm enak juga masakanmu ini kawan" puji Riser sambil mengunyah daging paha ayam itu "Hei bukankah jauh lebih baik kalau ada nasinya juga" tambah Riser yang masih melahap daging paha ayam bakar buatan Naruto.

"Kurasa kau benar kawan, tunggu sebentar" balas Naruto lalu menjentikan jarinya memunculkan sebuah portal sihir berwarna biru. Dari balik portal sihir itu keluar seorang maid yang sedang membawa se-bakul nasi. "Goshujin-sama ini nasi yang ada minta" ucap maid itu lalu meletakkan se-bakul nasi yang dibawanya.

"Ayo makan Riser, dan kau juga Misaki-chan" ajak Naruto pada Riser dan maidnya itu.

Ditribun penonton nampak Sirzechs dan beberapa iblis lainnya menatap Naruto dengan perempatan dikepala mereka. 'Sialan si pirang itu, apa dia itu benar-benar serius' batin Sirzechs. 'Naruto-senpai dia itu lawanmu' batin Issei. 'Kenapa orang yang satu ini juga terlihat lebih aneh, mengajak lawan makan bersama' batin Rias.

"Hah dari pada kita bertingkah seperti orang bodoh disini, jauh lebih baik sekarang kita makan dulu. Silakan melayani diri sendiri" ucap Lucius lalu mengambil sebuah piring dan menyendok sup asparagus. Hal yang sama pun diikuti para penonton lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah menghabiskan ayam panggang dan sebakul nasi yang dibawa oleh maid Naruto. Riser duduk bersila sambil mengelus perutnya. "Uhh kenyangnya masakan mu itu lebih enak dari pada buatan para maidku" ucap Riser sambil mengorek gigi menggunakan sebatang korek gigi. "Hei bagaimana sekarang kau mau dilanjutkan" tanya Naruto yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Riser, sedangkan maidnya sudah kembali.

"Hei pirang aku sedang kenyang sekarang" balas Riser lalu berbaring diarena "Hn kau juga pirang bodoh, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan dengan cara lain" ucap Naruto.

"Cara lain? Seperti apa?" tanya Riser sambil menatap Naruto

"Kita main catur real saja" tawar Naruto

"Boleh juga ayo mana papan caturnya" balas Riser

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan satu set papan catur ke hadapan Riser, dan mereka memulai lagi pertarungan mereka dengan cara lain.

Beberapa jam kemudian, "Skak mat" ucap Naruto saat dimana dia berhasil menyudutkan bidak king Riser tanpa celah sedikit pun. "Hei bagaimana bisa?" balas Riser tak terima kalau dia dikalahkan Naruto. "Jelas bisalah, kau terlalu berfokus untuk menyerangku dan memakan habis bidakku tanpa kau lihat kalau bidak rajamu sudah tak memiliki penjagaan lagi" jelas Naruto, sementara Riser hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan lawannya.

"Yah intinya bagaimana kau melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu, kalau raja saja tak dapat kau lindungi. Yang ada itu kerajaan dan orang yang kau sayangi akan hilang, lenyap, mati, dan sejenisnya. Sekarang coba kau bayangkan dalam pertarungan nyata dengan system catur real, dan aku menang darimu apa yang akan terjadi. Kau hanya akan kehilangan peeragemu bahkan bisa saja kau kehilangan nyawamu, karena keegoisan dan kesombonganmu itu tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang selalu ada disampingmu" ujar Naruto menasihati Riser, kemudian mengambil sekaleng ocha dan menyodorkan ke arah lawannya.

Riser menerima ocha yang diberikan Naruto lalu membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya. "Humm kurasa aku sudah mengerti apa maksudmu dari kata-katamu itu kawan, terima kasih kau sudah menyadarkanku walaupun sebenarnya aku masih sedikit penasaran dengan kemampuanmu itu" ucap Riser sambil tersenyum, namun bukanlah sebuah senyuman sinis atau meremehkan namun sebuah senyuman tulus antar teman. "Ha ha ha kekuatanku hanya berlari saja kok, kau sudah lihatkan tadi aku hanya menghindari seranganmu itu" balas Naruto sambil tertawa. "Hei sekalipun aku arogan dan terlihat bodoh tadi tapi aku tahu kekuatanmu bukan cuma itu saja pirang" dengus Riser karena dia tahu kalau sedari tadi Naruto tak pernah serius bertarung dengannya.

"Ha ha ha kau tahu rupanya, mungkin nanti kau akan tahu seperti apa kekuatanku sebenarnya kawan. Untuk sekarang kau ubah sifatmu latihlah kekuatanmu itu sebagai Phenex sejati, kelak saat kita bertemu nanti kita akan saling bertukar tinju sebagai seorang lelaki sejati" ujar Naruto disertai cengiran lima jarinya.

Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan menepuk haori dan hakamanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Riser. "Ayo berdiri kawan" ajak Naruto dan Riser pun memegang tangan Naruto kemudian berdiri.

"Grayfia-san kurasa si pirang bishounen ini yang menjadi pemenangnya" teriak Riser ke arah podium penonton, disampingnya Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

Pesta pernikahan Rias pun kembali dilanjutkan namun kini pasangannya bukan lagi Riser Phenex melainkan seorang pria yang baru saja ia kenali, sebagai seorang pangeran dari tempat lain. Rias hanya tersenyum miris melirik lelaki pirang yang berada disampingnya dan kini menyandang status sebagai suaminya. 'Gomennasai Naruto-kun' ucap Rias dalam hati, walau bagaimana pun dia akan tetap mencintai pemuda pirang bernama Naruto Sakamaki untuk selama-lamanya.

"Rias-hime aku tinggal sebentar yah" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Rias. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Issei yang sedang berbincang dengan Asia. "Apa kamu yang bernama Hyoudo Issei?" tanya Naruto [lagi akting] "Hehe iya nama saya Devilluke-sama" jawab Issei 'Haha akting yang bagus Naruto-senpai' lanjut Issei dalam hati. "Bisakah kita berbicara berdua, ku lihat rekaman pertarunganmu dirating game kemarin itu cukup mengesankan" kata Naruto. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Asia pun pergi bergabung Kiba dan Koneko yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya dan Issei sebelumnya.

"Ehem bagaimana akting senpaimu ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menyengir "Ha ha ha penampilan senpai sangat lucu namun mengagumkan walau sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan kekuatan senpai sih" balas Issei. Dan mereka makin lama semakin berbincang ria layaknya seorang teman yang sudah lama saling kenal.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Rias dan beberapa anggota peeragenya, sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan penasaran mengenai kedekatan antara Issei dan Narutora yang cukup akrab. 'Hm apa cuma perasaanku saja atau memang Issei nampak cukup dekat dengan Devilluke-san' ucap Rias dalam hati.

[Skip Time]

Keesokan harinya diKuoh Gakuen setelah jam pelajaran selesai, semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib sudah berkumpul diruangan mereka. "Ehem Issei ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu mengenai kedekatanmu dengan Devilluke-sama, kemarin kau terlihat seperti sudah saling kenal dengan Devilluke-sama" ujar Akeno "Bisakah kau jelaskan hubunganmu dengan Devilluke-san" lanjut Akeno dan semua orang dalam ruangan itu pun menatap Issei dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Sementara Issei hanya tersenyum santai menatap teman-temannya.

"Oh itu dulu sewaktu aku hampir terbunuh saat pertama kali diserang seorang exorcis liar, aku ditolong oleh Devilluke-sama. Kemudian sewaktu aku pergi menyelamatkan Asia aku pula dibantu oleh Devilluke-sama" jelas Issei menghela nafas sejenak "Hm kupikir kalian pernah bertemu dengan Devilluke-sama sewaktu penyelamatan Asia-chan? Apa kalian lupa dengan pria bersurai pirang panjang mengenakan haori malam itu" lanjut Issei, membuat teman-temannya itu kembali mengingat kejadian malam diaman mereka menyelamatkan Asia.

"Ja-jadi pria waktu itu Devilluke-san" ucap Rias terbata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Issei "Yups buchou pria itu adalah calon suamimu hehe" ucap Issei sambil tersenyum 'Heh bahkan mereka tak mengenalimu Naruto-senpai' tambah Issei dalam hati.

Setelah mendengar hubungan Issei dan Devilluke yang merupakan suami dari buchou mereka. Aktifitas mereka pun kembali dilanjutkan, mulai dari Rias yang kembali mensortir berkas-berkas permintaan misi untuk timnya, serta beberapa berkas penting lain.

Narutora Devilluke atau Sakamaki Naruto tidak tinggal bersama Rias karena dia sendiri memiliki suatu kesibukan tersendiri, sekaligus menjaga agar penyamarannya tak terbongkar. Rias hanya bisa menyetujui keputusan suaminya itu tanpa protes sedikit pun, dia juga masih perlu waktu untuk menerima kehadiran lelaki itu dalam hatinya.

Beberapa minggu setelah perkawinan antara Rias dan Narutora, kehebohan pun terjadi diKuoh Gakuen saat seorang siswa yang hampir sebulan menghilang tanpa kabar kini kembali. Yah siswa itu adalah pangeran sekolah Kuoh Gakuen.

'Sakamaki Naruto'

**To Be Continued...**

Etto mungkin ini akan menjadi pairing Naruto harem yang cukup banyak karena ku pikir aku akan membuat Naruto memiliki 10 istri. Hahaha

Istri Naruto:

01 - ?

02 - Serafall Sitri [Serafall Devilluke]

03 - Rias Gremory [Rias Devilluke]

04 - ?

05 - ?

06 - ?

07 - ?

08 - ?

09 - ?

10 - ?

Tenang saja jangan khawatir reader-san akan ku buat alur pertemuan mereka nanti hahaha...

Next: Pencarian Excalibur [Word bakal pendek]


	4. Chapter 4

**U.N.K.N.O.W.N**

Naruto saat sedang berjalan-jalan santai ditengah kota, sesekali dia singgah ditoko-toko pinggiran sekedar melihat-lihat. Setelah beberapa minggu dia tidak hadir disekolah, dia menemukan banyak kabar baru yang sebenar bukan baru lagi baginya karena dia sudah mengetahuinya. Mulai kabar tentang pernikahan kekasihnya yang dibatalkan / terjadi sedikit perubahan dimana kekasihnya itu menikah dengan seorang sage-nin (dia sendiri), serta kabar-kabar lainnya.

Yeah dengan akting yang terlihat seperti aslinya Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya saat berada diklub Rias, sampai-sampai sang kouhai kesayangannya begitu terkagum-kagum akan aktingnya itu.

Flashback (on)

Setelah sekitar sebulan akhirnya Naruto kembali ke Kuoh Gakuen dengan identitasnya sebagai Sakamaki Naruto. Dan seperti biasanya kehadiran Naruto mengundang teriakan histeris dari para siswi se-Kuoh Gakuen (minus: Sona and OSIS, Rias and Occult Club).

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa Naruto pergi ke ruang klub kekasihnya itu yang disana sudah ada kekasihnya dan anggota peerage dari kekasihnya itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sikap Rias yang terlihat menjauhi Naruto, dan setelah ditelusuri akhirnya Naruto pun tahu kalau sang kekasihnya itu kini sudah menikah dan menjadi milik orang lain.

"Oh jadi kau sudah menikah Rias-chan, selamat yah dan maaf aku tak datang dihari spesialmu itu andai saja aku iblis pasti aku akan datang waktu dimana hari pernikahanmu itu. Semoga bahagia selalu bersama suamimu itu" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih 'palsu' kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan klub Rias meninggalkan dedaunan yang berjatuhan (shunshin). Akeno yang melihat itu ingin sekali mengejar Naruto dan berusaha untuk menenangkan ninja bersurai pirang itu, tapi apa daya kecepatan shunshin Naruto tak dapat dideteksinya.

Disisi lain Issei hanya tiduran santai karena dia jelas sudah mengetahui rencana dari senpainya itu, dan membuatnya hanya santai saja tiduran dipaha Asia. "Jangan ikuti dia Akeno-senpai, biarkan Naruto-senpai sendiri dulu untuk sementara waktu menenangkan hatinya" ucap Issei santai dan masih tetap tiduran memejamkan matanya.

Flashback (off)

Setelah Naruto shunshin dari ruangan klub Rias, dia memunculkan diri tepat didepan gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi kemudian berjalan santai ke halte bus. Dan pada akhirnya disinilah dia ditengah dan berjalan santai sekedar mencuci mata melihat-lihat dibeberapa toko seperti, toko game, toko manga dan rental DvD, lalu dia pergi ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan serta ramen cup untuk persediaannya di apartement.

Hari-hari berlalu dan nampak terlihat Rias mulai sering menjauhi Naruto, Rias sadar kalau dia itu sudah ada yang memiliki dan itu berarti sudah tak mungkin lagi baginya untuk bersama dengan Naruto. Namun bisakah dia egois? Dia tak pernah ingin berhenti mencintai Sakamaki Naruto yang merupakan cinta pertamanya, sekalipun dia harus menjadi yang ketiga atau keberapa pun tidaklah masalah yang penting bisa bersama dengan pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, dia rela menjadi entah yang ke berapa.

Namun apalah daya waktu dimana dia sangat membutuhkan cinta pertamanya itu untuk datang menolongnya, cinta pertamanya itu tidak datang dan kini yang terjadi dan harus dia lakukan adalah menjauhi dan melupakan pemuda pirang yang bernama 'Sakamaki Naruto' sekalipun hal sangat sulit baginya. Dia harus belajar untuk mencintai suaminya, lelaki yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari seorang lelaki playboy yang sangat sombong dan arogan.

Rias kini sedang duduk termenung diruangannya "Andai saja malam itu kau datang Naruto-kun" gumam Rias, nampak setetes cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi putih mulus milik gadis bersurai merah itu. "Kenapa begitu sulit melupakan dirimu Naruto-kun hiks" Rias perlahan mulai terisak.

Tanpa disadarinya ada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang mengamatinya dari atap sekolah, pemuda yang namanya sedang dia gumamkan sedari tadi.

"Bersabarlah Rias sampai waktunya nanti kau akan bahagia bersama lelaki yang kau cintai" gumam Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rias dari atap sekolah. Setelah selesai mengamati gadisnya sekaligus istrinya itu, Naruto langsung menghilang dari atap gedung. Tanpa dia sadari juga kalau ada seorang gadis bersurai raven gaya pony tail sedang memperhatikannya dari balik tembok lain. 'Naruto-kun' gumam gadis itu.

Disebuah tower dipusat Tokyo berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik memakai seragam Kuoh Gakuen. Dengan pupil mata saphirenya dia memandangi seluruh kota dari atas tower tempat dia berdiri. Tanpa disadarinya muncul bayangan hitam dibelakangnya yang langsung menusuknya dengan katana hitam beraura kegelapan.

Tusukan katana yang menembus punggung hingga dada pemuda pirang itu, membuatnya jatuh seketika dari tower tempatnya berdiri tadi. Pemuda bersurai itu jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu membentur tanah, membuat kepala pemuda itu pecah dengan telinga, mulut, hidung, dan mata yang mengeluarkan darah, disekujur tubuh pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang mungkin hanya dapat dilihat oleh beberapa orang atau makhluk tertentu.

- Ruang Penelitian Klub Ilmu Gaib -

"Berita terkini, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menjatuhkan diri dari Tokyo Tower, dan tewas ditempat" suara TV diruangan klub Rias menarik perhatian semua orang diruangan itu. "Akeno coba tingkat volume TV-nya" suruh Rias pada queennya yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Kini semua perhatian mereka tertuju pada layar TV berukuran 42 inch, sebuah berita tentang tewasnya seorang pemuda pirang yang terlihat cukup familiar dimata mereka. "T-Tidak mungkin itu Naruto-senpai" ucap Issei terbata saat melihat sosok jasad pemuda bersurai pirang yang sangat dia kenali. "Tidak itu pasti orang lain, itu pasti bukan Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya. Rias hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Coba perhatikan ada sedikit aura hitam ditubuhnya" ucap Kiba yang sedang memperhatikan dengan saksama jasad pemuda yang mereka identifikasikan sebagai Naruto.

"Semuanya kita pergi kesana, Akeno segera persiapkan lingkaran sihir dan berteleport kesana" perintah Rias dan langsung dituruti oleh semua anggota peeragenya. Beberapa menit kemudian Akeno sudah selesai membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi, dan mereka semua langsung masuk dalam lingkaran sihir itu kemudian menghilang.

- Tokyo Tower -

Nampak waktu seakan-akan berhenti seketika saat dimana sebuah lingkaran sihir merah dengan lambang keluarga Gremory muncul, dari balik lingkaran sihir itu terlihat beberapa anak muda berseragam Kuoh Gakuen. Yah mereka adalah Rias dan kelompoknya yang kini sudah sampai di Tokyo Tower.

"Naruto, Naruto-kun bangun" Rias dan Akeno mengguncang-guncangkan jasad pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kedua gadis itu menangis histeris melihat orang yang mereka cintai kini terkapar tak bernyawa. Sementara itu seorang pemuda bersurai coklat, yang merupakan host dari sang kaisar naga merah perlahan berjalan mendekati jasad pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Na-Naruto-senpai katakan ini bohongkan, cepat bangun senpai tertawalah" Issei memegang wajah pemuda pirang itu yang merupakan senpainya.

Dijarak yang dikatakan cukup jauh dari tempat Rias dan kelompoknya, nampak sosok misterius berjubah hitam sedang menyeringgai. Ditangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah katana yang memancarkan aura hitam pekat. "Khu khu khu tak kusangka bisa semudah ini membunuhmu Narutora Devilluke, komandan perang sekaligus saudara sepupu dari King Devilluke" gumam sosok itu sambil melihat katana hitamnya yang masih berlumuran darah.

Tanpa disadari sosok misterius itu dibelakangnya sudah sosok berjas putih, dengan celana panjang putih, dan sepatuh putih. Sosok berpakaian serba putih itu hanya tersenyum mendengar gumaman dari sosok misterius berjubah dibelakangnya.

"Seperti inilah setiap makhluk entah itu manusia, malaikat, iblis, ataupun makhluk lain semuanya sama memiliki sisi gelap tersendiri" gumam sosok berpakaian putih itu, kemudian dia menatap ke langit "Narutora Devilluke atau Sakamaki Naruto, aku ingin melihat bagaimana perjalanan hidupmu selanjutnya nak" lanjut sosok berpakaian putih itu sambil tersenyum.

Sosok berpakaian / berjas putih itu dengan santai berjalan menembus apa saja yang dilewatinya tubuhnya seakan-akan sangat transparan. Kemudian perlahan menghilang tanpa bekas dan tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun disana.

Rias dan Akeno terus-menerus menangis histeris begitu pula dengan Issei dan Asia, Kiba hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Sitri, nampak dari balik kedua lingkaran sihir itu beberapa orang pria dan wanita. Mereka adalah Sirzechs Lucifer, Lord Gremory, Lord Sitri, Lady Gremory, Lady Sitri, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, Serafall Leviathan. Namun bukan hanya para iblis juga yang muncul ditempat itu, tapi juga muncul dua orang petinggi malaikat jatuh mereka adalah Azazel dan Baraqiel. "ANATA" teriak Serafall histeris dan langsung berhambur ke arah jasad pemuda pirang itu kemudian memeluk erat jasad pemuda pirang yang tidak lain adalah suaminya sendiri. "Anata hiks bangun... Anata" Serafall terus menangis sambil menggoyangkan pelan jasad suaminya itu.

Tiga Maou lainnya beserta kepala keluarga dan kedua pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu, hanya dapat memandang sedih melihatnya. Rias dan anggota kelompoknya pun cukup terkejut, mengetahui kalau pemuda pirang yang merupakan teman sekolah mereka, adalah suami dari seorang iblis wanita terkuat di Underworld sekaligus seorang Maou. Namun rasa terkejut mereka itu, mereka sampingkan namun belum beberapa saat mereka harus kembali terkejut terutama Rias.

Bagaimana tidak kini tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit bercahaya, dan secara perlahan fisik pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai berubah. Rambut pirang Naruto mulai memanjang dan pakaian yang dikenakannya berubah, menjadi setelan montsuki putih yang ternoda oleh darah.

"Ja-Jadi Na-Naruto-kun it-itu adalah Narutora Devilluke hiks" Rias semakin menanguis histeris saat melihat sosok asli dari Naruto yang ternyata adalah suaminya sendiri. Perubahan fisik Naruto kini sudah menunjukkan fisik sejatinya, namun tetaplah sama dalam kondisi tak bernyawa dan sebuah luka tusukan pun nampak terlihat didada Naruto. "Lu-Luka itu, tidak salah lagi Naruto-san dibunuh" Sirzechs langsung membuka suara saat melihat luka tusukan didada Naruto. Semua mata pun tertuju pada luka tusukan itu, "Serafall-dono coba anda hadapkan kemari bagian punggung Narutora-san" ucap Baraqiel yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan luka tusukan itu.

Dan setelah Serafall membalikkan tubuh sang suami, semua orang disana dapat melihat lubang tusukan yang sedikit lebih lebar dan dipenuhi aura kegelapan. "Tidak salah lagi Narutora-san diserang dari belakang oleh seseorang" ucap Baraqiel saat melihat luka tusukan dipunggung Naruto.

"Kalau memang Naruto dibunuh" Azazel diam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Siapa orang atau makhluk yang membunuhnya? Secara Naruto bukanlah manusia biasa saja dia itu memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan empat orang Maou. Bagaimana bisa dia dibunuh dengan mudah" ujar Azazel mengeluarkan isi pemikirannya.

"Aku akan mencari pembunuh suamiku hiks akan kupastikan orang yang membunuh suamiku akan mati ditanganku hiks" ucap Serafall sambil terisak dia masih memeluk erat jasad sang suami. Lady Sitri yang melihat kondisi putri sulungnya yang dalam keadaan tertekan, langsung mendekat dan memegang kedua bahu putrinya. "Tenangkan dirimu Serafall" ucap Lady Sitri sambil mengelus surai hitam putri sulungnya.

**Rias POV**

Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil kenapa lelaki yang kucintai lelaki yang menjadi suamiku dibunuh, kenapa Tuhan? Apakah sebegitu bencinya Kau pada kaum iblis sampai Kau merebutnya dariku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap jasad Naruto dalam pelukan kakak dari sahabat sekaligus rivalku, aku juga ingin memeluknya, aku juga istrinya. Tanpa kusadari tanganku mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang kini terasa sangat dingin.

Ku genggam erat tangan kanan suamiku, airmata ini rasanya tak dapat kuhentikan. Terus-menerus aku menangis namun itu percuma saja tangisan takkan membangunkannya. Dia takkan bangun dan mengusap airmataku.

Lelaki yang kucintai dan tanpa kusadari menjadi suamiku, kini sudah tak bernyawa dibunuh entah oleh siapa. "A-Aku akan mencari pembunuh suamiku dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri" desisku ditengah isakan kesedihanku.

Dapat kurasakan kedua pundakku dipegang oleh seseorang, aku menoleh kebelakang dapat kulihat ibukulah yang memegang pundakku. "Tenanglah Rias, ibu tahu ini semua berat bagimu tapi relakan lah kepergian suamimu" hibur ibuku, belaian tangannya mengelus surai merahku.

**Normal POV**

Lord Gremory menatap istrinya yang kini sedang menghibur menenangkan putrinya. Dia hanya bisa diam, dalam hatinya berbagai macam jenis sumpah serapah terlontar untuk orang yang sudah membunuh menantunya. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Lord Sitri dia hanya bisa diam dan menatap putri sulungnya itu.

"Hoi hoi Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Sirzechs-nii, dan kalian kenapa hah? Apa ada acara makan barbeque bersama? Kenapa tak mengajakku heh" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang diikat pony tail, pemuda itu mengenakan t-shirt ungu muda dengan motif bunga lavender, sementara bagian bawahnya mengenakan celana jeans coklat cream selutut, tak lupa juga dia membawa sebuah payung.

Semua orang disana yang mendengar suara yang cukup terasa familiar ditelinga mereka, langsung membuat mereka menatap ke sumber suara itu.

"EHH!" Teriak semua orang disana terkejut dan ada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang pingsan seketika.

"Hei kalian seperti melihat hantu saja hah" seru. Naruto menatap polos beberapa para iblis dan dua malaikat jatuh yang berada didepannya.

"K-Kau Naruto kan?" tanya Azazel masih sedikit ragu kemudian pandangannya beralih ke sosok yang berada dalam pelukan Serafall. Hal yang dilakukan Azazel pun nampak diikuti semua or- iblis dan malaikat jatuh satunya yang ada disitu.

"Bukan, aku Narto penjual bakmie ayam. Jelaslah aku ini Naruto, apa kau sudah lupa denganku hah ero da-tenshin" sembur Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan gerakan senam leher, tatapan semua yang ada disana 'minus Issei (lagi pingsan) & Naruto (orang yang ditatap)' tertuju pada pemuda bersurai pirang pony tail yang sedang memegang payung dan juga sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan polos.

"Sudah selesai senam lehernya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian tombak cahaya dari Azazel, blok aura power destruction dari Sirzechs sudah terlempar menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Hoi ero-datenshi sialan, dan kau kakak ipar sialan apa kalian mau membunuhku hah" sembur Naruto yang dengan indah bersalto ke atas dan berdiri diudara secara terbalik. "Satu hal yang kami tahu kau takkan mati dengan serangan itu" balas Sirzechs dan Azazel bersamaan sambil mendeatglare Naruto, 'Ini bagaikan de ja vu saja' ucap Naruto dalam hati, sambil menatap Azazel dan Sirzechs dengan tatapan marah yang dibuat-buat.

- di tempat sosok berjubah hitam misterius -

"Ap-Apa dia masih hidup, terus apa yang tadi ku bunuh" ucap sosok misterius itu terbata sekalian terkejut, saat melihat kehadiran Naruto. "Hn kau disuruh siapa heh?" Terdengar suara disamping sosok misterius itu yang kini sudah berdiri sosok pemuda bersurai pirang, yang sama dengan yang berdiri bersama para iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke bosmu dan kau minta misi lain" lanjut Naruto sambil memakan sepotong paha ayam bakar. Dan langsung saja kemunculan Naruto membuat sosok misterius itu shock seketika. Siapa sih yang tidak shock kalau tiba-tiba orang yang baru saja dibunuh kini sudah berdiri disamping dan sedang memakan sepotong paha ayam bakar.

"Gyaa hantuu!" teriak sosok misterius itu dan pingsan seketika "Heh enak saja lelaki tampan seperti ini kau bilang hantu, sialan kau, mati saja kau sana" balas Naruto dan langsung menendang sosok misterius itu ke langit.

Kembali ke posisi Naruto bersama dua istrinya berserta keluarganya dan dua orang malaikat jatuh. "Hoi Naruto kenapa tadi kami hampir tak merasakan aura kehidupanmu" tanya Sirzechs dan didukung anggukan dari Maou lainnya serta dua malaikat jatuh. "Kalian mengangguk bersama jadi terlihat aneh" celetuk Naruto "Aku memang sengaja menekankan aura kehidupanku sampai tak terasa" lanjut Naruto.

"Ja-Jadi Na-Naruto adalah Narutora Devilluke suami buchou" ucap Kiba sedikit terbata, Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis.

Grepp

"Baka baka hiks kau membuatku khawatir Anata" Serafall langsung memeluk erat Naruto sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada Naruto. "Hehe maaf Tsuma, jangan cengeng gitu donk" Naruto mulai mengelus surai hitam istri keduanya itu sembari menenangkan sang istri. "Na-Naruto-" ucap Rias sedikit canggung, membuat Naruto langsung saja memandangnya, sementara itu Serafall masih tetap setia berada dipelukan sang suami tercinta.

"Kenapa Rias-hime, apakah kau masih ingin menjauh dariku lagi?" Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap istri ketiganya itu "Mau kupeluk?" tanya Naruto. Dan langsung saja Rias berlari memeluk lelaki sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu sambil terisak sedih bercampur kecewa dan marah tapi senang, karena tak pernah dia sangka lelaki pirang yang menyelamatkannya dan menjadi suaminya adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Ditengah kemesraan dua wanita dan lelaki pirang itu, ada dua orang wanita yang berada ditempat berbeda yang memandang dengan tatapan cemas. Wanita pertama dialah Himejima Akeno, gadis yang sangat mencintai Naruto. Ingin rasanya Akeno dipeluk oleh Naruto, oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sementara wanita kedua adalah seorang wanita berjubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi wajah putihnya, sedang berdiri cukup dekat dari tempat Naruto. "Humm dasar baka entah kenapa aku bisa jadi istri lelaki baka seperti dia" gumam sosok wanita berjubah hitam itu.

"Sepertinya aku merasakan kehadirannya" ucap Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukan dua wanita yang berstatus istrinya. Naruto menatap Serafall "Yups dia ada disana Anata" ucap Serafall sambil menunjuk sosok berjubah hitam yang sedang lagi duduk santai diatas tower Tokyo, dan langsung saja membuat tatapan para iblis disana beserta malaikat jatuh yang ada disana mengikuti arah tunjukan Serafall.

"D-Dia kan sang Queen of Underworld salah satu dari Extra Demon dengan kekuatan yang dapat disetarakan dengan Leviathan-sama" ucap Rias kaget saat melihat sosok wanita berjubah hitam itu yang sedang memandang mereka. "Rias-tan tahu dia itu istri pertama Naruto" ujar Serafall sambil tersenyum ceria dan membuat beberapa iblis muda disana termasuk Rias kaget. "Di-Dia juga istri Naruto-kun?" Rias terbata menatap ke arah Serafall. "Hoi turunlah onee-sama" teriak Serafall sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah sosok wanita berjubah hitam itu, namun sayang wanita berjubah hitam itu sudah berdiri kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Sitri.

"Sudahlah dia memang seperti itu, walaupun lebih sering berdiam dan menyendiri dia itu baik dan sangat peduli terhadap siapa pun, sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi makan dulu" ajak Lucius sang ayah dari Sirzechs dan Rias.

"Kami pergi dulu masih ada urusan lain" ucap Azazel diikuti Baraqiel yang masih takut untuk mendekati putrinya. "Kami juga masih ada sedikit urusan" ucap Falbium dan Ajuka kemudian langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir mereka. Tak berapa lama Lord dan Lady Sitri pun pergi setelah mengembalikan keadaan waktu yang terhenti itu.

[Time Skip]

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama disebuah restaurant ditengah kota, Sirzechs bersama Lord dan Lady Gremory pun kembali ke Underworld meninggalkan Naruto, Serafall, Rias berserta kelompoknya.

"Buchou kami pergi dulu, hari sudah mulai gelap nih" "Kami juga pergi dulu buchou" ucap Issei, Asia, Kiba, dan Koneko meninggalkan Naruto, Serafall, Rias, dan Akeno.

"Jadi nama asli Naruto-kun itu Narutora yah" ujar Akeno sambil tersenyum, "Yah begitulah" balas Naruto santai sembari menyeruput milkshakenya 'sluuurrrpp' "Naruto-kun bolehkah aku menginap dimansionmu malam ini" tanya Serafall "Tentu saja boleh, kau kan istriku" balas Naruto "Naruto apa aku juga boleh menginap dimansionmu" tanya Rias sedikit menundukkan kepalanya malu "Tentu saja, dan kau juga boleh ikut Akeno" balas Naruto. [Scene Break]

Setelah turun dari bus Naruto mengajak ketiga wanita yang bersamanya itu berjalan ke sebuah rumah kecil dipinggiran kota. "Ehh ini mansion Naruto-kun?" ucap Akeno sedikit heran, dengan rumah kecil yang lebih cocok disebut kios atau stand makanan dibandingkan rumah apalagi mansion. "Memangnya kenapa Akeno-chan?" tanya Naruto "Lebih baik kita masuk saja dulu" lanjut Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban Akeno.

Setelah memasuki kios kecil itu, Naruto langsung mengajak ketiga gadis itu kesebuah ruangan dan menekan tombol kecil yang mirip seperti kontak lampu. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu dengan ketiga gadisnya masih setia mengikutinya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Rias dan Akeno saat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, kini dihadapan mereka ada onsen yang cukup besar disamping onsen itu ada beberapa kamar.

"I-Ini di-dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno dan Rias bersamaan, mereka takjub dengan apa yang kini ada didepan mereka.

Bagaimana mereka tidak takjub kini dihadapan mereka ada onsen yang seluas kolam renang di Kuoh Gakuen disampingnya terdapat kamar atau mungkin ruangan, selain itu terdapat bar kecil bergaya kedai tradisional jepang dan dinding yang berukiran jepang tradisional.

"Ini dikedalaman 5000m dibawah tanah Rias-tan, Akeno-tan. Dan inilah mansion Naruto-kun. Itu disebelah sana bar kecil, disana tempat koleksi senjata, dan disana ada ruangan pribadiku, disana ada ruangan pribadinya, dan yang paling dekat onsen itu kamar Naruto dan istrinya, dibelakang bar itu ruangan makan, dibalik ruang koleksi senjata ada taman serta kebun kecil Naruto. Dan kalau kalian tanya bagaimana bisa ini semua terbentuk, itu semua adalah rahasia alam hihihi" jelas Serafall yang memang sudah sering tinggal dengan Naruto. Sementara Rias dan Akeno masih terlihat takjub dan kagum.

"Hiyyaaa waktunya untuk mandi sekarang" teriak Serafall dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya dan dalam sekejap mata sudah melepaskan semua pakaian yang ada ditubuhnya.

Naruto hanya melirik Serafall sekilas kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangannya, sementara Rias dan Akeno masih terdiam. "Rias-tan, Akeno-tan ayo kalian juga harus mandi" ajak Serafall atau lebih tepatnya seret Serafall dengan paksa sang maou sudah menelanjangi dua gadis itu.

"Kyaaa Leviathan-sama" pekik Rias dan Akeno berbarengan saat ditelanjangi oleh Serafall dan langsung diseret - cebur paksa ke dalam onsen.

"Ingat kalian jangan memanggilku dengan 'sama' cukup panggil Onee-chan saja" ujar Serafall yang baru saja menceburkan kedua 'adik' barunya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan 'Kyaaa' seorang gadis bersurai raven saat kedua aset berharganya sudah diremas oleh sang maou. "Sera-nee-chama jangan diremas ahhhnn" ucap Akeno diselingi desahan halus saat Serafall meremas kedua dadanya. Rias langsung melongo seketika sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya melindungi dadanya. "Rias-tan waktunya Onee-chan meremas oppaimu khukhu" setelah meremas dada Akeno perlahan Serafall mulai mendekati Rias dengan posisi tangan yang seperti siap meremas.

Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga muncul sebuah portal biru terang berbentuk lingkaran dengan simbol aneh, tepat didekat onsen dimana Rias, Serafall, Akeno yang sedang mandi. "EHHH!" pekik ketiga gadis itu menyadari sudah ada seorang lelaki bersurai hitam ikal, dengan bulu merak dikepalanya, dan kulit badannya yang berwarna unik 'biru'. Sontak saja para gadis disana menutup bagian dada dan selangkangan mereka. "Hei! Siapa kau seenaknya masuk saja!?" teriak Serafall dengan wajah yang memerah marah, bagaimana tidak ada seorang lelaki yang tidak mereka kenal, tiba-tiba saja muncul disaat mereka sedang mandi. Akeno dan Rias langsung sembunyi dibelakang Serafall.

"Wahh ada tamu rupanya, tiga orang gadis pula apa si kuning itu mau main foursome?" gumam lelaki itu sambil mencubit dagunya menatap tiga perempuan didepannya, tanpa mempedulikan pekikan dari tiga perempuan itu dan pertanyaan dari sang maou.

"Hei kau sudah datang ternyata, Krisna-sama" ucap Naruto yang baru keluar dari ruangannya dan hanya memakai boxer, Naruto langsung saja menyapa lelaki itu. "Yah aku sudah datang dan kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu sahabatku" balas lelaki biru itu yang bernama Krisna. "Hey! Aku memang harus memanggilmu seperti itu, kau itu kan dewa" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Hah aku gak mau dipanggil seperti itu kau juga dewa kan. Ehm tapi sepertinya kau sedang ingin melakukan 'itu' yah?" balas Krisna sambil sedikit tersenyum menggoda Naruto. Sementara para wanita kini sedang terbengong-bengong melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan lelaki biru itu yang mereka ketahui bernama Krisna.

"Hm mungkin iya tapi kau sudah datang dan itu menghilangkan moodku" ucap Naruto dengan tampang datar. Kemudian duduk disebuah sofa didekat onsen "Duduklah dulu" ajak Naruto pada lelaki itu untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Humm ada masalah apa kau sampai membuatmu muncul diatas onsen ku dan melihat ketiga istriku itu" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput ice vannilla, Naruto menatap ke arah lelaki biru yang menjadi sahabatnya itu sekaligus seorang dewa. "Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tahu organisasi yang bernama Khaos Brigade?" tanya Krisna.

"Yah aku tahu, itu organisasi yang dibentuk oleh Ophis dengan anggota yang memiliki kekuatan gila-gilaan" balas Naruto, "Indra masuk dalam organisasi itu" ucap Krisna sambil menunduk. "Oh, aku sudah tahu kok, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja, membuat Krisna merasa sedikit jengkel dengan sifat santai sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan itu organisasi dengan unsur gelap, yang bisa menghancurkan dunia, bahkan Tuhan dalam injil dikatakan takluk terhadap salah satu anggota Khaos Brigade pemegang True Longinus dan kau kan mereka itu pengacau" [Krisna]

"Humm ya aku tahu, memangnya kenapa?" [Naruto]

"Grrrr... Kalau saja aku bukan sang Wisnu pasti sudah kubenturkan kepalamu itu ditembok sana" [Krisna]

"Kau bisa membenturkannya kok jika kau mau" [Naruto]

"Narutora! Aku serius!" [Krisna]

"Aku malah dua rius" [Naruto]

"Kau! Grr!" [Krisna]

"Hahaha mengerjaimu itu lucu juga yah hahaha aku sudah tahu semua info itu Krisna, sekarang kau ingin apa? Kau ingin aku menyeret mereka dalam neraka heh" [Naruto]

"Seperti kau bisa saja, Tuhan dalam injil saja tewas bagaimana denganmu" [Krisna]

"Ehem sebaiknya perkataanmu itu diralat dulu kawan, Tuhan tak pernah tewas. Kalau Tuhan otomatis kita semua tewas, ingat kau itu layaknya Tuhan juga tapi dalam persepsi agama lain" ujar Naruto dengan nada serius, "Bagiku longinus apalah itu, tak lebih dari sebuah tusuk gigi saja, perlu kau ketahui longinus spear itu sejatinya adalah tombak yang dibalut holy blood saja" lanjut Naruto santai. Sementara Krisna malah terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto tentang senjata yang dikatakan sebagai senjata terkuat.

Disisi lain Serafall - Rias - Akeno terus menatap Naruto dan lelaki yang mereka kenal bernama Krisna itu dengan tatapan marah karena muncul sembarangan. Entah mengapa mereka menyadari satu hal 'Mereka seakan menjadi tuli seketika saat lelaki biru itu sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto'.

Beberapa menit berlalu pembicaraan Naruto dan Krisna sudah berhenti. -Krakkk- muncul seorang wanita bertudung hitam, memasuki ruangan itu lewat sebuah lift. Wanita itu melepaskan jubah hitamnya menampilkan surai indigo dan pupil mata amethysnya. Kedatangan wanita itu juga seakan merobek kekkai kedap suara yang dibuat Krisna sejak dia mengobrol dengan Naruto.

"Kyaaa Onee-sama mandi bareng yuk!" teriak Serafall dan langsung saja keluar dari air tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Krisna dan Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat apa yang dilakukan maou itu. 'Apa dia tak berpikir kalau ada lelaki lain disini' batin Krisna dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Sementara Akeno dan Rias nampak terkejut bagaimana tidak seorang ultimate highclass devil, yang terkenal penyendiri sekarang ada dihadapan mereka.

Hinata Lilith Leviathan salah satu iblis terkuat di UNDERWORLD memiliki kekuatan yang sangat gila dan berada diatas Serafall Leviathan. Seorang iblis dari golongan maou lama yang menentang dan memukul mundur 500 pasukan iblis maou lama. Seharusnya dirinya menjadi pemegang gelar Leviathan namun dia malah melepasnya, dengan alasan 'hal itu terlalu merepotkan' mau tak mau para dewan iblis UNDERWORLD menuruti keinginannya untuk tetap bebas.

"Tadaima" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto dan Serafall, kemudian menatap Rias dan Akeno, lalu tatapannya berakhir pada lelaki biru didekat Naruto. "Okaerinasai Tsuma" balas Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Okaerinasai Onee-chan" balas Serafall.

"Humm sepertinya ada adik-adik baru nih" ucap Hinata menatap Rias dan Akeno, dapat terlihat jelas seringgaian tipis dibibir Hinata saat menatap Rias dan Akeno.

'Terjadi lagi' batin Serafall dan Naruto bersamaan


End file.
